I am Dark who?
by moonbird
Summary: Villains around saint canard are terrified, and Darkwing needs to solve the mystery, only as he does, he wish that he hadn't, facing an enemy unlike anything he had ever faced before, who can't just be fought, it's a dilemma entirely different.
1. A dark menace

The streets of saint canard was looming in darkness, it was mostly just quiet as decent people were sleeping safely in their beds in one of the many tall grey buildings standing close side by side casting the long shadows that covered the streets.

Then there were the less decent people. People out to rub the place or just have fun while creating havoc!

All though, if you should judge from the panting one certain fiend was letting out, the panic on his distorted face and the way he was running... robbing and creating havoc was probably the last thing on Megavolts mind.

He ran so fast that there were sparks in his tracks and yet it wasn't enough for him as he spread out his arms and screamed. "HEEEELP!" in his high pitched voice. "SAVE_ MEEEE!_" he screamed as he spurted around a corner manically waving his arms. "SOME-ONE ANY-ONE! POLICE! TAKE ME IN! Come on please! I am giving myself up here!" he blabbered as he ran straight pass a jewel store where the window was smashed in and the alarm clock was ringing loudly echoing down the street.

First as Megavolt had ran past it did he notice and stopped in his tracks to fall over and then scramble back to his legs to return to the robbed store. "Oh please tell me it's a team mate on work!" he begged leaping for the smashed window. "Hullo?" he asked leaning in through the window, only to receive a fist right in the face sending him straight back at the pavement.

"_WHAT!_" a dangerous voice sounded. "Are you doing whimp? I should squash you for that!" and a yellow claided masked duck stepped out through the window caring a heavy bag over his shoulders and fitting his red hat.

"NEGADUCK!" Megavolt exclaimed by the sight of him. "THANK GOD!" and he leaped for Negaduck grabbing his legs. "Please protect me! Please-please-please-please!" he begged hugging Negaducks legs.

"_HEY!_" Negaduck yelled and kicked Megavolt away. "Ewww." He grimaced genuinely disgusted waving the leg Megavolt had been hugging just a second ago, before his eyes turned dangerous as he seized Megavolt. "_Don__'__t__ ever_." He sneered in his most dangerous tone. "Do that _again!_"

"You got it sir!" Megavolt exclaimed as he sat down on his knees on the pavement folding his hands in a begging gesture as he looked up at Negaduck. "Oh all-mighty lord! I'll do what-ever you say!" he promised spreading out his arms.

"As if that is anything new?" Negaduck snorted, and then he frowned looking at Megavolt, starting to fell slightly annoyed that the rat was still clingy, and clearly not afraid of him but something else, squinting his eyes Negaduck scouted in the direction Megavolt had come from, but saw nothing. "Well, unlike other idiots I know of, I actually have stuff to do! Explosives to buy, chainsaws to oil, dipwings to fry." He grumbled taking a step on his way away from the jewellery store.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Megavolt yelled launching for Negaduck ones again grabbing his legs.

"HEY!" Negaduck yelled. "I told you not to do that! You're so dead _Sparky!_"

And not even that made Megavolt stop, he just clinged to Negaducks legs even harder. "Can't I just stay with you? Be your partner for the remainder of the evening?" he asked hopefully.

"_NO!_" Negaduck yelled kicking and fighting to the best of his ability to get the delusional rat off. "Get off! Off with you!" he sneered as he jumped around the rat still stuck on him. "If you don't stop touching me! I'll have you're head!" he warned as he punched Megavolt over the head, only to receive an electrical shock from the impact himself. "AUW!" he hauled waving his now bristled hand, and then sneered. "All right! Now I'm _really_ mad." He hissed.

"So you'll spend the next.. say.. two hours giving me a lesson right?" Megavolt asked hopefully.

Negaduck halted. "And you want that?" he asked. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"If any-one stands a chance against him, it's got to be you!" Megavolt exclaimed in a desperate voice.

Negaduck squinted his eyes. "A chance?" he asked. "Please, I am Negaduck, no one stands a chance against me." He sneered and with one forceful kick kicked the rat away.

"Oh how nice." A third only all the familiar voice sounded. "I have been lacking some challenge!"

"ARGH!" Megavolt screamed as he jumped up hiding behind Negaduck, having to bow down as the duck was way shorter them himself. "It's him!"

"You _got_ to be joking." Negaduck hissed as he had also recognized the voice. "It's just Dipwing you _idiot!_" he grabbed Megavolts throat and held the rat in front of him. "And the us two against him, number one and two most wanted! all though I'll never know how you got to rank just below me.. He shouldn't be able to have a chance, so _grow__ a __spine __will __you?__" _he asked throwing Megavolt down on the ground.

"I thought that doctor slug was number one most wanted." Megavolt pointed out in a dazed voice clearly having been beaten a little senseless.

"And if you want to survive this night, I suggest you watch your mouth." Negaduck snarled. "And come on out Dipwing!" Negaduck challenged at the shadows. "You don't scare me." He hissed.

"Oh, I look so much forward to this." Darkwing voice responded filled with anticipation.

And Megavolt covered his eyes covering away behind a container not even daring to see what came next.

* * *

><p>Annoyed Darkwing had to admit this simply wouldn't do! That alarm at the jewel store had gone off a good while ago now, he should have been there at least ten minutes ago, but oh well, now at least he were here ready to kick some villain butt, and he wasn't late to fire his trademark blue smoke and swing right in. "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" he started. "I am the kitchen sinks that always leak.. I am."<p>

"I surrender!"

Darkwing had to stop in the middle of his speech and just wait till the smoke had cleared away as he starred wide-eyed at a rat in yellow jumpsuit stretching out in his arms ready to be handcuffed.

"You… surrender?" Darkwing asked in a odd voice, as if he couldn't connect what had just happened.

"Yeas! Come on take me to a cell where it's safe!" Megavolt pleaded.

"What's going on?" Darkwing asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, when Negaduck is taken out that easily, what sort of chance do I have?" Megavolt asked. "Please! Just take me in!"

"Erh… right.." Darkwing hesitated pulling a pair of handcuffs.

"You shouldn't know if Quackerjack is in prison at current time?" Megavolt asked impatiently waiting to be handcuffed.

"Urhm.. I don't think so." Darkwing hesitated. "He escaped last month and I haven't managed to capture him yet." He told feeling incredible odd as he handcuffed megavolt, and.. conversed with him?

"Oh shoot." Megavolt groaned. "I probably should warn him.. but I don't really want to.." he muttered. "To dangerous."

"Urh… sure.." Darkwing blinked. "But if you just follow up.. to the police station."

"Oh yeas of cause." Megavolt willingly followed up. "So how's it going with you?" He asked in a conversationally tone. "What have you been up to?"

"Urh.. you know.. crime fighting…" Darkwing responded still sounding as stunned as before, as of he seriously didn't know what to do with himself.

"Good, good." Megavolt nodded. "Well, I was just trying to make some havoc as usual, but things just seems to keep getting in the way all the time." He shrugged.

"Yeah… right…" Darkwing responded still just as bewildered.

And his bewilderment lasted over night, and into the morning as Drake Mallard sat at the morning table, simply starring out in the air, completely gone from the real world.

"Dad?" Gosalyn asked in a rather loud voice. "Earth to Dad?" she asked. "Any-one home?" she asked.

"Right here sweety." Drake responded without even changing his look or a single muscle in his body, absent minded as he grapped the carton with juice and then just poured it over his cereal without even looking at it, obviously not even realizing his mistake.

"So erh.." Gosalyns finger circled on the table. "You remember to be early tomorrow right?" she asked.

"hmm." Drake responded, still without moving.

"And drive me to the match?" Gosalyn continued. "You promised, so you got to remember! This match is important!"

"Of cause." Drake responded in still as distant a voice.

Gosalyn frowned as she observed her father and then sighed. "Well, I better head off to school!" she stated pushing the chair away. "See you later dad! Try and get some sleep it looks like you seriously need it, you're not even here! Love you!" and she was out of the kitchen with her school back over the shoulder.

"Love you to." Drake responded in his distant voice even though she was long gone and then he stuffed a spoon full of cereal into his beak, only to choke. "Yuk!" he exclaimed looking down at his bowl to discover his cereal floating in the orange juice. "Oh this is to much." He muttered picking up the bowl taking it to the sink where he spilled the content, just able to catch a glimpse out of the window of Gosalyn strolling down the street talking to Honker who had met up with her at his own drive way exit, then he slammed his bowl down in the sink. "All right! Back to work!" he exclaimed heading straight for his green armchair. "Something must be up! A sinister villain.. a new villain.. Or megavolt is planning some, yeah. He must be planning some-thing! Absolutely!" he decided as he hit the mouse statue and very soon was back in uniform and back at his lair leaping up in front of the computer. "Okay! First we see if there has happened something unusual! Some patterns! Who's out of prison and who's in prison at current time?" he murmured to himself as he pressed buttons in a incredible fast pace.

A few hours after that the floor was strayed with papers and notes, most of them either torn apart or pencilled out, a few hours more and then mess was even grander but the lair was nothing compared to Darkwing himself who looked completely messed up as his feathers stood up straight, his eyes wide-opened and worst of all, his cape was downright wrinkled! "It doesn't make any sense!" Darkwing exclaimed rubbing his head feathers under his hat looking bewildered at all of his notes and all of his own mess, as if that would help him find a clue, he hadn't even noticed the two intruders before they addressed him directly.

"Dad?" Gosalyn asked.

"Argh!" Surprised Darkwing jumped up. "Gosalyn, what are you doing here?" he asked honestly surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

In response Gosalyn simply pointed at the window, and as Darkwing followed her finger he was faced with the fact that the sun was just about to go down, meaning it would have to be afternoon.

But instead of that making Darkwings face falter he actually brightened up. "Allright!" he exclaimed. "Almost time to get some real work done! Some investigation through town, questioning! Launchpad remember to bring a note blog!"

"Dad, have you slept at all doing the last twenty-four hours?" Gosalyn asked. "Or eaten?"

"I'm fine." Darkwing mumbled looking down on a piece of paper while chewing on his pencil.

"Oh there we go again." Gosalyn groaned rubbing her eyes.

"So what is bugging your mind this time DW?" Launchpad asked leaning against the thunderquack.

"The dastardly fearsome five!" Darkwing pronounced. "At least that's what I think.." he muttered spreading out even more papers. "Been a while since Likky broke out, he could have been planning right?" he asked. "Where's Bushy?"

"In prison." Launchpad told. "ya got him last week remember?"

"AHA!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Then it's about time for him to make an escape attempt, that plant never stays inside of the walls for long, to worried about his green house."

"If he had escaped.. you would have known of it right?" Launchpad hesitated. "We would have been out investigating the prison cell.."

"Shoot." Darkwing mumbled grumbling another piece of paper together to throw it over his shoulder. "Perhaps I need to think outside of the box." he pondered sitting down on his office chair, resting his chin on his hand as his head clearly ran thousand miles an hour as he thought. "F.O.W.L.s high command may finally decided to sat their mark on the city... they are all about being hidden right?" he asked.

"There's only a fifty percent change he is going to make it to my game tomorrow isn't there?" Gosalyn asked as she sighing dropping down on the floor sitting on her knees as she collected the papers around her to try and see if she could gather any sense from them herself.

"That's silly, of cause he'll come." Launchpad assured padding Gosalyn on the head. "he promised after all. When have DW ever broken as much as one single promise to you?"

That actually made Gosalyn brighten up as her beak tipped upwards. "You're right, I'm sorry." she acknowledged.

Darkwing how-ever hadn't heard any of that at all, he was to busy digging through his own notes. "There's got to be a clue down here some-where! there's got to be!" he exclaimed. "Otherwise nothing make sense! in which case the world is collapsing, and I as a hero is supposed to stop that to! So come on!" he yelled taking a head dive down in the papers.

"Wow, must be serious." Gosalyn commented as she blinked a little wide-eyed.

"Why don't we just leave him to it?" Launchpad asked hushing Gosalyn away from the purple menace. Worried casting a glance over his shoulder to witness the messy looking Darkwing going through the papers ones more, his eyes almost becoming bloodshot as he just starred maniacally at it all. If it weren't because Launchpad knew Darkwing had such and easy tendency to get obsessed like that, he would have been seriously worried, so right now.. it was more just category off putting and cause for slightly worry.

* * *

><p>"All right! time to bust some crime!" Darkwing gleefully announced as he was racing down the street with the rat catcher Launchpad in the side-wagon. "a Computer store is getting ripped!" he informed glancing at his little computer in front of him placed on the middle of the handle. "Or rather... smashed into pieces.. So it must be the fearsome five up to something.."<p>

"huh?" Launchpad asked.

"It was Megavolt I apprehended yesterday, and this has to be Quackerjack.." Darkwing mumbled thoughtfully.

"Why does that mean they are planning anything?" Launchpad asked. "I mean, they also like to work by themselves if they can get away with it." he pointed out.

"Well because.." Darkwing was just about to answer but then halted. "It's just." he tried but all ready run out again. "Something is seriously going on!" he stated. "Or maybe Megavolt has finally flipped entirely which means I had worked myself up over nothing." he defeated muttered as he drove straight forward.

Only to suddenly having a multi coloured yester running straight towards them, and then past them. "HEEEELP!" Quackerjack yelled as he ran with his arms spread out and fake teethes falling out of the pocket.

"What the?" Darkwing asked imideatly stopping his bike. "Or maybe I had it all wrong, some-one is menacing _my _arch nemesis's!" he exclaimed turning around zooming after Quackerjack. "HEY QUACKY!" he exclaimed. "Stop at ones!"

shortly Quackerjack looked himself over the shoulder and then his eyes widened in sheer horror by the sight of Darkwing. "HOW DID YOU CATCH UP SO FAST!"

"What do you?" Darkwing gritted. "All right! That's _it!_ I want some answers!" he stated pulling his gas gun, and then fired the grabbling hook right at the jester catching Quackerjaks shoulder and caused the jester to fall backwards and down on the pawement, hopelessly captured.

Swiftly Darkwing stopped the bike and jumped off to hoist up Quackerjack. "Now, what the heck is the matter with you?" he asked shaking Quackerjack. "First Sparky and then you?" he asked.

"Wait a minute." Quackerjack blinked. "You're not him?"

"I'm Darkwing duck, whom else am I supposed to be?" Darkwing asked annoyed. "Your nemesis remember?"

"DARKWING!" Quackerjack exclaimed gladly suddenly embracing Darkwings neck. "So good to see you!"

"What the?" Darkwing exclaimed surprised. "Get off me!" he demanded pushing the clown away.

"But I don't understand." Quackerjack muttered as he rubbed his chin looking thoughtfully out in the air as he sat down on the ground. "How can the two of you be at the same place on the same time, theoretically it shouldn't be possible.."

"What?" Darkwing asked.

Quackerjack looked up at Darkwing as he frowned. "I'm not entirely sure that I should tell you.." he told honestly. "You see, alternative dimensions and timelines messing around with each other could end up in many unforseen consequences and collapses, and.. I would hate to suddenly figure that I had never existed."

"What are you even talking about?" Darkwing asked. "And since when did you become such a genius?"

"Since always, obviously." Quackerjack sniffed in a scorned tone.

"Look." Darkwing hissed. "Some-thing is up, I can tell that much, something tells me you are not happy about it either, so really, it would only be to your benefit if I try to stop it! but how can I when I don't know what is happening?" he asked. "So why don't you just tell me?" he asked in a stern tone.

"I don't know.." Quackerjack muttered his eyes flickering from Darkwing to Launchpad who had gotten off the rat-catcher as well.

"If dimensional collapse is what you are afraid, ask yourself this." Darkwing tried. "Would I ever want that? Don't you think I would do what-ever I could to stop it?" he asked.

Quackerjack sighed deeply. "All right." he muttered. "So listen closely will ya? a while ago I and Megsy." ´CLANK'

Quackerjack hadn't gotten any further, what looked like an empty smoke capsule had been rammed into his head as had it been fired as a misil and knocked him out cold so the Jester fell to the ground. Darkwing and Launchpad blinked as Quackerjack slunk together, and imediatly Darkwing turned to the direction the capsule had come from. "THERE!" he exclaimed. "Launchpad, keep an eye on the clown! if i'm not back in fifty minutes take him to the police station!" he instructed running in the direction he thought the fiend had to be.

"What do you think you are doing?" Darkwing called out for the mysteriouse presence and turned around a corner, only to barely see the flicker of gape dissapearing around the corner. "Stop right there!" he demanded hurrying towards the mysteriouse person. "Run all you will, i'll get you!" Darkwing proclaimed, all though that was seriously put to the test as he was lead further and further away. "Slow down will you?" Darkwing asked as he gaped for air looking upwards to discover his pursue was on the way up on top of the roof tops. "Oh great." he murmered but weren't late to follow.

It took way longer than Darkwing cared to admit to climb the long building and he was gaping for as he reached the top, barely getting over the ledge.. only to halt as he discovered the person he had pursued had stopped and Darkwing was now facing a big black boot belonging to who-ever it was, Darkwing blinked by the sight and his eyes moved upwards seeing the purple outfitt, the black gloves, the long flowing cape, a couple of shoulder pads filled with spikes, a black mask and.. a very well known fedora.. Darkwing was looking at.. himself? "Negaduck?" Darkwing asked surprised. "What's with the make-over?" he asked. "It's so.. urk I don't know, it can't be practical, and purple is _my _colour!" he exclaimed. "Lay it off! or people might confuse us!"

The duck in front of him squinted his eyes and then bowed down to grap Darkwing at the gape hoisting him up. "God I can't believe I was ever such a whimp!" he snarled easily holding up Darkwing in a streched arm.

"Hey! lemme down!" Darkwing exclaimed. "All right! you asked for it Negsy!" he stated reaching for his gun. "Eat gas sucker!" And was just about to pull the trick, just the moment before the other duck slapped the gasgun away so it fell out of Darkwings hand and all the long way down the tall building. "Urh.." Darkwing blinked suddenly realising what height he was dangling from. "You mind taking a couple of steps back? or.. you know.. put me down. _but don't let go!_" he exclaimed. "This isn't how you want to kill me, you need it to be a big battle. the fight of the ages!"

"I don't want to kill you." the other duck snorted. "That would defeat the entire purpose of me being here." he informed dragging Darkwing with him.

"Hey! Stop it! put me down and fight as a man!" Darkwing demanded and then grapped the other ducks arm fully intending to throw him away in best Quackfoo style. only to then again having been figured out in advantage and his hand was grapped and twisted around forcing Darkwing to let out a gasp of pain.

"Amatour." The other duck snorted. "I fell so ashamed now."

"AMATOUR!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Who's an amatour! Stop dragging me and we'll see's who's an amatour! I've beaten you plenty of times Negsy! I'll gladly do it again!"

"Fool!" The other duck snarled. "I am _not _Negaduck! don't even try and compare me to that guy."

"Well ofcause you are." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Who else would you be?" he snorted.

"Who else indeed?" The other duck asked slamming in a door that went into a store-room and then threw Darkwing inside.

Darkwing landed right on his stomach by some-body elses feet's, slowly Darkwing looked upwards to suddenly vitness his yellow claided double being tied to a chair, angrily staring at the duck that had just thrown Darkwing inside. "Negaduck?" Darkwing asked surprised.

"I knew he couldn't be you." Negaduck snarled. "There's no way I could be taken out like that by you." he stated.

"But if you're.. who's?" Darkwing turned around to stare wide-eyed at his double with the spiky shoulder pads, only to discover now that he had actual red eyes as well.

"Who indeed?" the other duck asked grapping Darkwings colour hoisting him up. "Remember my name Darkwing." he demanded as the two of them was face to face mere inches away from each other. "And remember it well, I'm _Darkwarrior Duck!" _

And Darkwing was hit on the head, so his entire world suddenly turned black, the last thing Darkwing saw those red menacing eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Sorry.. I know I have a couple of unfinished Darkwing stories laying around.. and I was even praised for always finishing up.. which I obviously havn't done..<em>

_But.. I just had this laying on the computer so I just thought.. what the heck? When ever I told I had a Darkwarrior story in mind people got so excited. So why not just post what I got any-how and see where it leads?_


	2. taking your place

Darkwing groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, he felt sore all over, and his head-ache was the worst, some-thing felt weird.. something felt wrong.. slowly Darkwing opened his eyes, but everything still seemed so foggy to him.. and man was he just sore all over, his position really not being the best for a nap, then finally he realized. He was tied up to a chair!

Darkwings eyes snapped open and he looked down at himself only to witness the thick ropes there were indeed wrapped tightly around him.

"Woken from the beauty sleep all ready?" a voice right next time him sounded.

Darkwings head snapped to the left, where he saw Negaduck being equally tied to his own chair, making a good showcase of trying to struggle out of the ropes, almost tipping his chair over. "Negaduck?" Darkwing asked surprised.

"The one and only." Negaduck snorted. "And I really mean, _the only_!"

"What's… happening.." Darkwing groaned and then suddenly got a glimpse of their capturer, whom was busy in the other end of the room digging through what looked like a bunch of machines, Darkwing swallowed by the sight of his second double, some-how this one just felt more intimdating than Negaduck. "who's.." Darkwing hesitated. "Who's he?"

Negaduck snarled in response. "I don't know who that clown is, but I think I just maybe hate him even more than you!" he stated grimly as his eyes burned with genuine anger and promise of hurt at first given opportunity.

Slowly Darkwarriors head turned around, and his eyes meet Darkwing. "Ah." He grinned an twisted smile. "Awake at last."

"Well, I wouldn't have been out in the first place if you hadn't hit me over the head." Darkwing pointed out.

"Then it would have been to difficult to tie you up." The other duck shrugged. "Like I didn't fell like carry you all the way over here, so I just let you chase me."

"_Who are you?"_ Darkwing asked in a angry voice. "What's the point of this? What do you want with us?" he yelled annoyed. "I have things to do, so just get over with it!" he demanded.

"Things to do?" Darkwarrior asked in a slick voice slowly walking closer to Darkwing. "Like.. a daughter to look after perhaps?"

Darkwings eyes widened. "How did you?" he asked and cut himself off looking at Negaduck whom interested followed the conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he then stated. "A hero doesn't have time for such things as family, that' stupid."

"Oh is it?" Darkwarrior asked bowing down so ones again they were face to face. "You really want to know that badly whom I am?" he asked in a almost lazy tone. "Well, you are going to find out any-way soon enough." He shrugged in a sigh.

"I would like to know now." Darkwing stated in a grim voice.

"I'm you chumb." Darkwarrior told in a slight grin his red eyes glimpting triumphantly.

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Well, so is Negaduck, what's the difference, you're from an alternative dimension to? In that case there is hardly room for two of us, I don't think we can handle three." Darkwing stated annoyed.

"I am _not_ from an alternative dimension." Darkwarrior started telling. "I am _not_ an alternative opposite you, I am _you_, the _real_ you! I'm who you are going to become, soon, in the future." Darkwarrior told a smile playing on his lips.

"What?" Darkwing starred gobsmacked at him. "That's impossible! Clearly impossible, how could I ever become you?" he asked. "That's just ridicules?" he stated surely.

"Of cause it's not!" Darkwarrior snapped. "You see, I all ready know how it happens, I remember it! Well actually I remember it twice it's sort of a time paradox." He started telling as he straightened up starting to walk back and ford as he told his story. "I existed, in my own time-line, a time-line where Gosalyn had vanished, then she showed up again years later as I finally had become me, but she decided to go back in time and change the future… Everything around me started changing, dissolving.. But not me." Darkwarrior stated grimly. "And suddenly I realized why.. I didn't chance, and the world wont chance, because I was going to go back in time and make sure I would still be me, That's the important thing, I need to be me! Saint Canard needs Darkwarrior duck, the _world_ needs Darkwarrior duck." He stated triumphantly. "I need to exists! You need to become me!"

Darkwarrior smiled vaguely. "Don't worry, It'll all be for the better, you'll see, first when you become me will you be strong enough, tough enough to make everything as it should be. And everything will be so clear!"

"Your insane." Darkwing looked horrified at him. "Your just messing around with my mind!"

"Am not." And Darkwarrior leaned over to silently whisper in Darkwings ear. "This morning, you came home from work secretly graving waffles, but you had to set an example for Gosalyn, so you ended up eating oakmeal pretending to enjoy all though you hated it… and you poured orange juice over it by mistake because you're mind was so much on Megavolt at the time.."

Darkwings eyes widened.

"You actually enjoy the same movies Gosalyn does, but tells her otherwise in the hopes that it would make her stop watching, even though you figured a long time ago that it's probably not going to happen, sometimes you don't even know why you bother and thank gods Launchpad can set the right example."

"Stop it." Darkwing responded.

"When you were a kid you lived more in the world of comic books than the real world, every waking moment you would make the every-day adventures into a scene from a comic book with you as the mysterious hero, all those lonely wanderings in the forest.. each time making up the adventure in your head..."

"I said stop." Darkwing pleaded again.

"Remember Doctor Slickenstein? Your fantasized scaly arch nemesis and his supposed dooms day machine threatening the baker shop?"

"You can't know that, no one knows that."

"Because that's stuff only inside of your head never coming out?" Darkwarrior asked in a slight smirk. "You imagined that.. so how do I know? How do I know that you need to be a hero, you fear that if people didn't see you as such you would be less than a nothing and have no reason to life. You are afraid of being a no one. You even afraid that someone is going to see through you at some point, that Morgana will realize your not really a hero, but just a Duck, that Lp will realize your not that magnificent, that Gosalyn sees how weak you are! That your just one short ordinary duck,… just like everybody else."

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"Then admit it!" Darkwarrior mercilessly continued. "Admit who I am! It's all about you isn't it? About your ego, your need to be the hero in everyone's eyes, and you even know this! You know and you are afraid people will see through and see you for what you are, a pathetic little dweeb whom no one ever took seriously! All your life you had been alone, until you met Gosalyn and Launchpad, now you have a hard time understanding how you could ever thing being alone is a good thing, you can't even stand the thought any-more, it makes you weak. The thought of anything happen to those in your life, or those going away from you, the thought of no one caring.. it terrifies you!"

"ALRIGHT!" Darkwing yelled. "So you are me!" he admitted a bitter tear escaping his eye. "No one would know any of that, not even Gosalyn.. because I only think it when I am alone and for some reason depressed and unoccupied and I would never ever say it out loud."

"Good show." Darkwarrior grinned as he rubbed his hands. "And time for a costume change I think." He commented pulling of the spiky shoulder plades.

"Where… where are you going?" Darkwing asked.

Darkwarrior smirked slightly. "Home." He stated in a grin as he suddenly stood in a very well known purple jacket and a familiar cape.. Identical to Darkwings..

"You stay away from there!" Darkwing angered at ones. "And don't use my costume!" he demanded.

"Hey it's my home to." Darkwarrior told lifting an eyebrow. "And this old thing," he looked down at himself. "I don't think I worn it since I were you! But it's mine, had for a longer time than you… a bit dusty though, doesn't quite send a strong enough message."

"I'm warning you." Darkwing swallowed. "Stay away from them, if as much as touches Gosalyn, I swear I'll have you're head!" he yelled at his purple double. "Take one step in my home and!"

"And what?" Darkwarrior asked. "I am you, I know how this is going to play out, there is nothing you can do, but it's not all that bad, the city needs me! Needs Darkwarrior duck, your to soft, you need to become strong, need to become me! it's all for the better, you'll see." And he turned around to wander out.

Darkwing gulped and then looked down looking wide-eyed.. horrified on the floor.

"Clown." Negaduck commented. "I swear when I'll get free of this stupid chair I will squash him!"

Darkwing didn't even move.

"Hey! Dipwing! I'll squash you!" he snarled fighting in the ropes.

"Be my guest." Darkwing murmured.

A smile tugged in Negaducks beak. "Well, if you really insist making it so easy." He said in a smooth voice. "Just let me out of here and I'll kill you right away!"

"Fine." Darkwing murmered.

"What's the matter with you?" Negaduck snarled. "I always knew you was a wimp, but now your all the way down on bushbreath level, what's the matter! Where's the challenge?"

"Don't you get it!" Darkwing asked as he looked up at Negaduck. "He is _me_, I am him and since he is here you apparently never succeeded killing me for what-ever reason! I don't want to become him! I don't want him to… erh, to do what he is about to! Whatever it is! So if dying means he vanish into thin air then fine!"

"Oh goodie!" Negaduck grinned. "It will be my pleasure, I just need to get out!" and he started scramble uncontrollable to try and get rid of the robes, Darkwing not helping at all as he had clearly given up already and didn't left much of a fight.

Darkwarrior duck had meanwhile reached the bridge and stood ones more in the middle of his lair, squinting his eyes he looked around taking it in. "No quite as impressive as my old place." He murmered. "Lacks any real crime fighting tolls, such as the bots and my flamethrowers.. wow these things are useless." Darkwarrior picked up a gas gun that had been laying on the work table which he turned in his hand. "All though, I do like the smoothness of this design, impressive what you can do with this thing with just a little ingenuity." He gently caressed the purple gas gun as his eyes softened. "Why I remember how…"

And Darkwarrior shook his head putting it back before he could get started, looking away from the gun only to have his eyes widen. "THE THUNDERQUACK!" he exclaimed and ran over to the big plane to hug the flying machine with spread out arms. "I don't remember you being this beautiful." He talked directly to the machine which he was hugging. "And there is even space to stretch your feeds in there." He noted as he peered in through the cockpit window. "I remember that coffee stain." Darkwarrior blinked away a tear. "We had been chasing the same villain for three days in a row so I was driving on the coffee and yet fell a sleep anyhow spilling coffee all over the place, and Launchpad let me sleep.. oh that." He turned away only to brighten up again. "The ratcatcher!" he exclaimed running over to the bike as fast as he possible could. "Oh it's beautiful!" Darkwarriors hand glided over the wheel and then the handle. "See this is how you catch crooks!" he gladly exclaimed. "Out in the open on a bike, feeling the rush the wind on ones feathers, living it out, catching with your bare hands and enginuitve." Darkwarrior gladly jumped up on the seat firmly grabbing the handle of the bike. "HAHA! Oh brilliant!" he exclaimed as he sat in place instinctively sitting in the right position. "Maybe I should just take the old ratcatcher on a spin right now! For all times sake." Darkwarrior murmered in a tone way more excited than he wanted to admit. "oh why the hell not." He stepped on it gladly feeling the roar that the bike let out.

"DW!"

Darkwarrior was forced to stop the bike so sadly the noise immediately died out and annoyed he leaned over the steer. "Oh." He murmured sourly. "It's you." He addressed Launchpad in a icing cold tone.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Launchpad exclaimed. "I was just about to use the computer to try and pinpoint likely locations for where he kept you, but I guess you'll will always find a way out of trouble." Launchpad laughed. "And just in time to." He looked at the clock.

"Time for what?" Darkwarrior had to ask.

Launchpad shook his head. "So like you to forget everything! Come on, Gosalyn aint the patient type."

Extremely disappointed Darkwarrior got off the bike, and grumbled annoyed all the way over the armchair, occasionally sending hateful glances at Launchpad, only to feel rather weird as he sat down in the massive arm chair. A surge of all kinds of different emotions he couldn't identify going through him.. Familiarity, anxiety, anticipation.. mixed with the annoyance, he eyed the mousy statue of Basil mouse.. before the hand slammed down on the statue and the chairs whirled around to send him for a ride. "Urgh." Darkwarrior murmured as he appeared again, he had forgotten how sickening this trip could be, and then he looked down at himself to wrinkle his beak in lighter disgust. He used to wear this thing? This sweatshirt and peach colored shirt, what was wrong with him? He felt ridicules all ready, so cosy.. and.. none threatening. Darkwarrior truly wanted to rip the peach colored shirt off, really badly, as if the old costume wasn't bad enough, he didn't get much time to think about that however.

"DAD!" and excited voice cut through the entire room.

Darkwarrior ducks head snapped up as he saw the red haired menace speeding his direction, for some small moments Darkwarrior actually grumbled together in surprise as he starred wide-eyed at the tornado coming his way.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" and the girl took a big leap jumping right up at him making him loose all of his air at ones. "Yay you made it!" the girl hugged him around the neck. "I was almost getting worried that you wouldn't! but of cause." She smiled all over. "You did promise after all."

Darkwarrior blinked as so many feelings overwhelmed him, stuff he hadn't felt in a long time mixed with the annoyance and anger, but at last the anger was just pushed out because all the other emotions were simply to big, Darkwarrior could almost fell his heart melt as he blinked a tear away and his arms slowly crept around the little girl to pull her closer into a gentle embrace, almost as if he was afraid of breaking her. "Yeas." He whispered. "yeas of cause."

"Dad?" Gosalyns voice sounded a little surprised. "Are you okay."

"Just enjoying the moment." Darkwarrior softly told.

"Dad." Gosalyn leaned back so she could look up at him. "What happened?... you don't look so good.."

He had forgotten, she could read him like an open book and she knew something was up, and she was instantly worried for his sake.. Darkwarrior didn't remember the last time anyone had been genuinely worried for him, well that was soon to change, as soon as he took her with him to the future, they could be together forever. "Nothing." He smiled lightly at her fondly messing up her red hair.

"You're still coming right?" Gosalyn nervously asked. "You promised."

"Promised?" Darkwarrior asked and then swallowed. "Since when did I start to break my promises?" he asked as he almost choked. "Lets get going." Darkwing slowly raised up so Gosalyn had to jump off his lap. "We don't want to be late do we? Just get our coats." He pushed the little girl fordl.

Before he turned to Launchpad, sighing a little annoyed by the sight of his sidekick, but then at last managed to mutter. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked.

"Gosalyns big game." Launchpad told. "Her hockey team playing the semi finale of the tournament..." he blinked surprised. "How could you forget? She's been talking about it for weeks, it's constantly been the only thing on her mind."

"Oh.." Darkwarrior murmured thoughtfully. "I see." He commented rubbing his chin.

"DW.." Launchpad hesitated. "Are you all right?"

"What do you mean, of cause I'm okay." Darkwarrior snapped rather annoyed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gosalyn is right.. You don't look so good." Launchpad carefully tried to say. "Like when you are upset because a case wont crack open and you completely forget to eat and sleep only… worse, maybe it's time for a vacation or something." He carefully suggested.

"Nonsense." Darkwarrior waved him off. "Beside I can't just leave in the middle of a scheme!"

"What scheme?" Launchpad asked a little bewildered.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough.. Negaduck is still out there you know." Darkwarrior a little nonchalant studied his nails. "And he's planning, he's dangerous, why he could attack any-one of us, that sneaky fiend."

"Well okay." Launchpad murmured. "Of cause, but after that, you should seriously consider vacation! You're feathers have completely lost their shine, Gosalyn would like that to!" he pushed on.

"I'll consider it." Darkwarrior shrugged. "Or wait, yeah, that's perhaps the thing to do, me and Gosalyn on vaction." His eyes lightened a bit up. "We've never really did." His eyes moved to the wall where several pictures were hanging of himself and of Gosalyn even of Launchpad, all of them smiling all of them happy, Darkwarrior eyed the picture from the camping trip in which Gosalyn looked beyond annoyed and Launchpad was just enjoying the marshmallows, Darkwarrior couldn't help but smile by the sight.. his eyes wandered to the homely living room, the couch, the television set.. it had been so long ago he'd seen any of this stuff, and it was all the same, it was perfect, exstremely unlike what he had become used to.. he brushed the table and took in the warm aura of the room.. this, was differently the place to life, to come back to and relax, disconnect, he hadn't for.. a very long time.

"You're okay?" Launchpad asked again.

"Yeah." Darkwarrior whispered. "I guess I am just a little tired." He shrugged. "long night ya know."

"Well, it's kind of obvious you haven't slept for forty hours.." Launchpad hesitated.

"There will plenty of time for sleeping later." Darkwarrior shrugged as Gosalyn impatiently send them a look all the way across the living room.

"You're coming or what?" Gosalyn asked annoyed. "We havn't gotten all day you know!" she demanded.

"Coming sweety!" Darkwarrior smiled walking up to the little girl grapping her hand. "Say I was thinking, how do you fell about a little trip away?" he asked.

"Away where?" Gosalyn asked as they walked outside. "If it's a camping trip, I'm out!" she stated.

Camping! Darkwarrior hadn't camped since… since Gosalyn had gone away.. he had loved to be camping ones.. he had. Darkwarrior shook his head trying to get rid of that thought stream, and then instead smiled pleasantly at Gosalyn. "Not necessarily." He told. "But it will be quite a bit away from home."

"Sweet!" Gosalyn smiled gladly. "Maybe we could make it an exstended vacation?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh I should think that could be arranged." Darkwarrior smiled knowingly.


	3. not your life

"Come on come on!" Negaduck hissed. "Defeated by stupid ropes! I don't believe it!" he gnarled.

Darkwing sighed deeply in the chair beside his yellow nemesis.

"And I am stuck with a whimp at that." Negaduck rolled his eyes. "Yo! Dipwing, wake up! Seeing you acting all broken knowing _I_ wasn't the one behind it.. ANNOYS ME!" he yelled. "At least jump off a cliff or something if you really are that suicidal." He snorted.

"I don't know what to do.." Darkwing whispered. "I have always known what to do before.. but.. this is different."

"You're a bigger whimp than I thought." Negaduck snorted. "That some-one is walking around in _your _home talking to _your _supposed friends, and you are just sitting there? It's pathetic, I would have been pissed! Hell I am pissed! That bastard thinks he can beat me! The mighty Negaduck so easily"

Darkwing head snapped up. "You're right!" he exclaimed. "It's my home, not his! He gotta get out of there! I don't care who he is, _no one _touches my stuff and gets away with it! Even if it's myself!" and he started struggling with the ropes as well.

"Finally." Negaduck rolled his eyes, before he brightened up. "AHA!" he triumphantly exclaimed as his ropes loosened and fell off. "Piece of cake." Negaduck smirked massaging his wrist and rotating his shoulders. "Argh that is sure to make any one sore all over he." He mumbled getting off the chair starting to straighten his body.

Then only to snap his head over at Darkwing, who was still helplessly struggling with his own ropes, Negaducks eyes squinted as he observed the helpless Darkwing. "Hmm.." he brummed thoughtfully.

Darkwing stopped up and then looked up at Negaduck. "Urh.. erhm.. hehe." He swallowed as Negaduck smiled evilly.

"This is to easy." Negaduck sighed pulling a knife from his pocket, gently slipping a finger over it. "Darkwing duck, at my mercy at last, gift wrapped and everything.. This could end up becoming fun."

"Oh craters." Darkwing mumbled as Negaduck stepped closer, Darkwing closed his eyes tight saying his prayer. "Please be quick." He begged.. only to suddenly discover the ropes around him falling off. Surprised Darkwing opened his eyes and discovered that Negaduck had simply cut open the robes and now stood back throwing the knife up and then. "Urh, what are you doing?" Darkwing asked.

"Here's the deal Dipwing." Negaduck snorted throwing up the knife one more. "I'm the best! Got that?" he asked. "The baddest most ruthless, no one gets the better of me, _no one!" _he hissed. "No alternative me's, no future hoku pokus wizards, and certainly not _you!" _he stated throwing the knife so it zoomed towards Darkwing and planted itself firmly in the wall right behind darkwing, having zoomed mere inches away from Darkwings head. "If I kill you now, and that dude really is you from the future, then you are probably right, he'll vanish." Negaduck told. "And that's to easy! No.. you are going to lead me to him Dipwing." Negaduck told with crossed arms. "And then I show that no matter what, I'll always be the best one."

"So.. you want to prove you're the best bad guy?" Darkwing asked as he blinked.

"So?" Negaduck asked. "I want to beat the snot out of that bastard for every-one to see, that's all I am worrying about."

"I don't know why, but that some-how sounds like a good deal to me." Darkwing mumbled before shaking his head. "No." he then said. "I can't lead you to him."

"Why-ever not?" Negaduck asked in a sneer.

"Because.. urh.." Darkwing hesitated.

"Fearing for your secret identity?" Negaduck asked. "Please, I all ready know what you look like, it's not that difficult just to pull off my own mask and look into a mirror." He informed.

"Oh." Darkwing realized.

"If I ever found out where you lived, yeas I would probably attack." Negaduck told in a smooth voice leaning backwards so he almost looked lazy in his situation. "But I haven't been able to figure that out yet, just knowing your face has proven itself to be rather useless, and knowing the faces of your little ward and side-kick, all though, I wish my ward was as useful as yours, good riddance that she wont pester me any longer."

"Ward?" Darkwing asked. "Oh right.. what do you mean wont pester you?" he asked.

"Friendly four took her remember?" Negaduck asked. "And good riddance, I could never get rid of her, she was like clue stuck to my foot, reached her a little finger and she thought it was well meant.. what an idiot."

"Oh.." Darkwing blinked.

"So, you are going to lead me to him or not Dipwing?" Negaduck asked. "If the answer is no, I might as well just knock you out at ones right here, and I don't believe you have time for that."

Darkwing sighed deeply. "All right, but only because I can't take him out alone."

"You're so pathetic." Negaduck rolled his eyes. "If you are him the only reason why you couldn't be able to beat him would be because he plays ruthless and you do not."

"What do you mean?" Darkwing asked.

"Well." Negaduck drew a gun.. a real gun swinging it in the air. "Perhaps if he insists upon changing the rules your only chance is to change with them?" he asked throwing the gun at Darkwing who stunned grabbed it in mid air. "If you want to stand a chance that is." he asked in a smirk as he blasted open the door out of the store room. "Coming?" he Negaduck impatiently.

"Why would you help me?" Darkwing asked honestly confused.

"Try and keep up will ya?" Negaduck asked. "I'm the worst one there is, heck, if you take out that Darkwarrior clown, we are back to square one, as it should be, all I have to do is kill you and I am the best, every-one will know that." he laughed almost maniacally. "Some come on!" he hissed impatiently.

"Okay..." Darkwing sighed at last getting off the chair.

* * *

><p>"You were so amazing!" Darkwarrior smiled gladly lifting Gosalyn in the air and down again. "My daughter! The one man army!" he laughed as he put her down on the chair again.<p>

"You saw that left winged goal I made?" Gosalyn asked reaching for her fries. "Close one, but I got it through!" she smiled gladly stuffing fries into her beak.

"I saw every last little detail." Darkwarrior informed in a smile as he sat oppose Gosalyn taking a sip of his own soda.

The game had been a huge triumph, Gosalyn had as a giant force for her own team ensured a huge victory, to much celebration, immediately after Darkwarrior had decided to treat them all to a nice dinner at the local diner, where the three of them was sitting with fries, burgers and soda.

"Sure was an exciting game." Launcpad smiled.

Darkwarrior send the big oaf a rather cold like. "Yeas." He commented dryly. "It was."

"Whops all out." Launchpad disappointed looked at his empty fries package. "I'll just go get some more." He informed getting up from his chair.

"Dad." Gosalyn looked up at she zipped to her straw. "Are you and Launchpad fighting or something?" she asked.

"Why would you say that?" Darkwarrior asked surprised.

"Well, you haven't been treating him very well today." She told honestly. "Are you mad at him for some reason?" Gosalyn asked. "If you are, I'm sure he didn't mean to annoy you."

"It's nothing, trust me Gos." Darkwarrior smiled warmly. "It'll all straighten itself out soon enough." He told.

"Urh.. okay.." Gosalyn swallowed starting to fell rather ill at ease, but she couldn't really tell.. some-how this extremely good day had just sudden transformed into something off putting.

"Say Gos, let's hitch the road." Darkwarrior hinted at the door.

"But Launchpad." Gosalyn pointed out.

"Don't think about him." Darkwarrior told. "I have an extra surprise for you, you should come see." He told in a warm voice.

Gosalyn swallowed trying to place that awfully off putting feeling, but couldn't.. it was her dad after all, if there was any-one she could trust, it was her dad.

"Coming?" Darkwarrior asked reaching a hand towards Gosalyn.

"Urh.. yeas.. sure." Gosalyn responded slowly reaching her hand towards her dad, and then grabbed it, only for Darkwarrior to grab her hand even more firm, starting to lead her towards the exit. "Dad.. you're hurting me.." Gosalyn informed feeling her hand being squized.

"Sorry." Darkwarrior muttered but barely slackened his grip on Gosalyn. "Come on!" he pulled her with him outside.

* * *

><p>"No Launchpad listen." Darkwing was sitting on top of a roof top talking into his communicator while Negaduck impatiently stamped in the ground with his foot. "That man isn't me, just get Gosalyn away… what do you mean I and Gosalyn just left?" he asked. "Find them.. us… I don't care how! Where are you now?" he asked annoyed. "Oh swell.." Darkwing murmered annoyed. "Listen Launchpad! Just… find Gosalyn and get her away! understand? I know you are confused but so am I! Don't trust a word that I say… yeas I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but just do it!" he demanded closing the communicator.<p>

"Any luck with the nimwit side-kick?" Negaduck asked in a snort.

"Sort of." Darkwing sighed. "This way!" he leaped to his feets and ran across the building to jump over to the next, closely followed by Negaduck, and then continue the routine for a while until he at last stopped. "all right, there's the sports hall." He scouted down on the street. "And there's the cafeteria.. they can't have gotten far." He murmured scouting downwards.

"Isn't that them over there?" Negaduck asked pointing to the right.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing exclaimed at ones by the sight of his double, dressed as Drake Mallard, dragging Gosalyn with him down the street. "Oh no you don't!" Darkwing hissed not even giving Negaduck a chance to react before Darkwing leaped down from the building, falling the most of the way, before he broke his own fall with the grappling hook, let go and ran across the car covered street, almost being hit by cars several times, barely avoiding them, but his eyes only on the two persons walking away. "GOSALYN!" Darkwing called out reaching ford a hand. "WAIT!" he almost screamed as he was almost hit by a car ones more, but in the last minute jumped up on the car, and then leaped all the way up in front of his double and his little daughter. "Hold right there!" Darkwing exclaimed wide-eyed trying to catch his breath "That's an imposter!" he pointed at Darkwarrior duck.

Gosalyn gaped at him. "Negaduck!" she exclaimed stepping closer to Darkwarrior duck. "How did you?"

"No, I'm not negaduck!" Darkwing growled annoyed feeling more desperate at the moment. "Gosalyn, honey, sweety, it's me." He pleaded. "dad."

At that Darkwarrior grinned slightly. "No I'm her dad, and you choose the wrong family to mess around with negs."

"Oh cut it out." Darkwing snapped. "How can I be Negaduck?"

"When I am right here!" a yellow claded figure stepped out behind Darkwing with crossed arms and a smirk on his beak. "Hullo Dipwing!"

Gosalyn starred wide-eyed at the scenario looking at all three different version of Darkwing.. "What in the.."

However she didn't have that much time before Darkwarrior pushed her behind him. "You'll want trick us that easy." He asked. "Oh please."

"Gosalyn get away from him!" Darkwing commanded. "Now!"

"But I.. erh, we spend all day together." Gosalyn pointed out. "I think I would have known if he wasn't who he said he was." She at last said.

"Oh come on Gos!" Darkwing gritted. "Haven't he been acting a just a little strange? Your smart, havn't you noticed? Come on Gos, it's me!" he pleaded desperately.

Negaduck rolled his eyes. "This is a bloody waste of time."

Gosalyn squinted her eyes. "If you're Darkwing, what are you doing teaming up with Negaduck?" she asked confused.

"Oh what do you know." Negaduck smiled. "So she does have a little brain after all, can you match that answer dipwing?" he asked.

"Why don't you." Darkwing returned in a grunt.

"Why don't you both try?" Darkwarrior asked in a sleak tone. "and your right, Gos is smart, she would have known at ones if I wasn't who I said I was." He glanced at Darkwing. "I am her father you know."

Darkwing gulped. "Perhaps." He murmered. "But if you go through with it you wont be any-more."

"Through with what?" Darkwarrior asked.

"Don't take her away.. she needs me." Darkwing pleaded.

"No, she needs me, as does the city." Darkwarrior responded surely.

"No, neither thing needs you, but you need her," Darkwing stated grimly. "Admit it!"

"I do need her, of cause I do." Darkwarrior assured. "I need my daughter."

"She's not your daughter any-more, she's _mine! _This isn't even your life! You are lying to yourself! It's _my life! _And I wont let you destroy it! Gosalyn!" Darkwing proclaimed in a loud tone. "step away." Darkwing drew a gun, but not his gas gun, something that could hurt.. the gun Negaduck had handed over and pointed it at Darkwarrior. "Step away now!"

"No." Gosalyn whispered. "I know, I'll just ask a question only darkwing would know."

"No Gos." Darkwing murmered. "It wont work, that man knows everything I know and more." He stated pointing his gun directly at the duck. "He's supposed to be my future… some sort of, Darkwarrior duck.."

Gosalyn gasped, and then twirled around. "DARKWARRIOR!" she shrieked and then turned to Darkwarrior looking wide-eyed up at him.

"Don't be fooled Gos." Darkwarrior told in his voice. "Is it my style to point a real gun at people? Isn't that more Darkwarriors style?" he asked smoothly. "Evidence points he is Darkwarrior."

"Oh contraire!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Because you, Darkwarrior, would not point a gun at me, because that would be the same as killing yourself in the past, you would seize to be in a instant, I however, am perfectly fine killing myself if it means keeping Gosalyn safe.. perhaps it'll even create a time paradox, if I kill you, you wont take Gosalyn I will never become you you wont come back to take her we all forget any of this ever happened." He shrugged. "Could happen."

"Or perhaps killing me would be the point of you starting to become me?" Darkwarrior suggested. "When you really killed ones, what's to stop you from doing it again? It's all about just getting started and then it becomes obvious, even fun."

Darkwings eyes widened his hand starting trembling.

"They need punishment... all of them.. prober punishment." Darkwarrior whispered.

"What?" Darkwing asked. "But killing?"

"The only way to keep the citiziesn safe.." Darkwarrior whispered. "Burn the mutant plant, electrecute the F.O.W.L. leaders.. fry the stray walker, shoot the traitor.. wish I had done something about Launchpad.. he was far to dangerouse on the street, he needed to be put out."

"What?" Darkwing asked disbelieving. "No! I would never do that!"

Darkwarrior glanced at the gun pointed straight at him and then lifted an eyebrow. "Seem awfully close to me." he commented. "In fact, why don't you?" Darkwarrior asked, before squinting his eyes. "Do it, take the first step on the route to become me."

Darkwing was now shaking as a leaf almost dropping his gun, sweat started to Trimble down from his forehead as he starred wide-eyed at Darkwarrior, to not drop the gun he had to tighten his grip, his finger finger pressing against the tricker. "All I do is for the better of the city." Darkwing argued. "I'll gladly die for the sake of those I love."

Darkwarrior smirked slightly. "Me to." And he squinted his eyes. "Do it."

Darkwings mind was in a complete numb, it seemed like he stood inside of his own little bubble any sound outside of it becoming muddled time standing still.. until one single loud sound cut through it, all of it, the only sound that would have been able to penetrate it.

"DAAAAAD!" Gosalyns voice cut through all of the layers bursted th bubble and slapped Darkwing out of it. "DON'T DO IT!" The red haired menace rammed directly into Darkwing so they both ended up laying spread out on the pavement.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing exclaimed surprised.

"DW!" Launchpad called from the Ratchatcher which he had just driven around the corner.

Immediately Darkwing acted by instinct, picking up Gosalyn and taking a run for it at the Ratcatcher.

"YOU WONT ESCAPE THAT EASILY!" Darkwarrior yelled after him. "I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"Oh no you don't!" Negaduck launched at Darkwarrior. "You're meat now, You're _mine!_" he exclaimed hitting Darkwarrior with a fist effectively taking Darkwarriors attention for that second.

Darkwing had barely gotten into the side-wagon with Gosalyn tightly clutched in his arms as the ratch cather drove away, it had barely slowed down for Darkwing to jump in, and he side glanced to witness Negaduck being handed by Darkwarrior ones more. "What do we do?" Launchpad asked.

"Take us somewhere." Darkwing exclaimed.

"Where?" Launchpad asked.

"_Anywhere!_" Darkwing responded. "Anywhere you can think of! If I think of it he probably also did a very long time ago, just take your own decision and go!" he instructed hugging his daughter close.

"I think I have an idea." Launchpad murmered turning the bike.

Darkwing and Gosalyn was left to sit in complete and utter silence, Gosalyn sitting in front of him Darkwing wrapping an arm around her both starring out in the air with equally painful face expressions, then Darkwing felt something heavy in his hand, his eyes dropped to it and suddenly he was face with the gun shocked he dropped it so it fell down in the bottom of the sidecar, startled Gosalyn looked down and they were now both horrified looking at the object.

"You weren't really going to shoot were you?" Gosalyn asked.

Darkwing didn't respond for a while, just pulled her a little closer. "I don't know." He honestly told.

* * *

><p><em>AN; I know this is pretty darn dark for a Darkwing story... and for my writing style in Darkwing stories, I hope I sort of balanced a bit up for it by starting off in a lighter tone allowing jokes for later.<em>

_It's just.. this story just calls for dwelling into these darker aspects.. It's the only way for me to write it :/_


	4. What the nightmare entails

Not to soon after that they found themselves in a very colourful family hotel specifically designed for families with small children, in stack contrast to the trios mood the rooms were painted in cheerful strong happy colours, such as yellow, spring green and princess pink, there were pictures of smiling people everywhere, cute teddybears in the room.. it was so typically Launchpad.

"Owned by my old boss McD" Launchpad had explained in the reception. "So I can always get a discount, he kind of rather gives discount cards to his places than a raise if he can help it."

"And why on all places would you ask to get a discount to this place?" Darkwing had to ask looking around.

"It's cheerful and they have a great buffet." Launchpad had shrugged.

Now Darkwing was standing up in the hotel room looking out of the window.. Gosalyn and Launchpad sitting on the bed, none of them really knowing what to say, Darkwing eyed the streets which some-how looked rather empty at the moment.

Gosalyn at last stood up to wander over and stand by her fathers side, looking out with him at the grey dark streets of saint canard. "Darkwarrior." She whispered.

Darkwing didn't respond he didn't even move.

"How can he be here?" Gosalyn asked. "How can you both be here at the same time?"

Darkwing blinked, then furrowed his brows as his eyes slowly shifted over to Gosalyn. "You know something about this mess I don't." It was not a question, but a flat out statement. "You've seen him before."

Gosalyn sighed and then nodded. "Remember when Quackerjack and Megavolt was powering up the time top to try and use it for the first time."

"Yeah." Darkwing responded. "It didn't work."

"It did work." Gosalyn explained. "I was with them, and we arrived in a future where you thought I had run away.. and you.. erh well, well you were always a little obsessed with crime fighting but there.. erhm."

"I was Darkwarrior duck." He looked wide-eyed at her. "A complete maniac, not me." He turned to the window looking out. "A complete nutcase"

"He is not evil." Gosalyn tried to assure. "He just wants what is best for the city, he wants to protect."

"By taking down normal citizens with missiles?" Darkwing asked. "Would you call that protecting?" Darkwing asked suddenly seeing at least a dusin of bots sporting his own face and red- eyes flying past right outside of the window, quickly Darkwing pulled over the drapes to get them out of view. "I need help, no I need to be put down, I have become a nutcase!"

"No dad what are you talking about?" Gosalyn asked. "It's Darkwarrior we are talking about not you."

"What is the difference?" Darkwing asked. "Who would have known I had it in my to become that?" he asked gesturing out. "It's _all _me."

"No dad, we are going to stop it, you wont become him." Gosalyn stated surely. "I mean now you know you can just be a little more aware and you'll make sure never to do any of that then it will never happen, no sweat."

"Well sounds like an awfully nice and simple solution but aren't we forgetting one single thing?" Darkwing asked his voice sounding slightly desperate, he himself looking beyond anything Gosalyn had seen him before, he genuinely looked scared.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"He's still here." Darkwing made aware. "If I didn't become him he wouldn't be here at all."

Gosalyn opened her mouth, only for no sound to come out of it at all.. that was one hell of a good point, then she cleared her throat and shook her head. "So your just going to give up?" she asked annoyed. "You can't do that! You're the terror that flaps in the night! You never give up! Come on, Dad! Get out and challenge that fiend!" she started pulling his sleeve.

"Gosalyn no."

"We set our own fates, show that maniac who's boss! Come on dad!" she kept on puling.

"Please Gos." There was a hint of begging in Darkwings voice.

"Be the champion! The hero! The hero everyone needs, show them what your really worth! Be in control! Protect the city!"

"_Gosalyn shut up!_" he ripped his arm out of her grip and looked very mad at her.

Gosalyn looked wide-eyed at him.. her dad had been made at her on many occasions, but never likes this! And he had certainly never ever told her to shut up.. not like that, also Launchpad looked beyond shocked.

"You think I don't wan that?" Darkwing asked in his genuinely angry voice that went way deeper than just a simple irritation. "Go out and kick some feathery butt and call it a day?" he asked. "Just stop him from ever exist in the first place? I don't want to become him! I don't have the slightest desire! But what-ever I do it could end up becoming the very step on the road to becoming him! And how can he even dare to try and take you away?" Darkwing asked Gosalyn. "I would never do that if I knew it would make you unhappy! I don't want to be him." Darkwing sat on the ledge of the bed drawing his hand to his forehead the angry air completely leaving him and left Darkwing in a state devastation as he spoke quietly. "he wanted to kill you Lp, as if he just thought you were an annoying nuisance and criminal, like you were the enemy even though you didn't do anything.. He even talked about maybe.. Maybe killing you to Gos.. for what you did to prevent ultimate justice or something.. Gosalyn." He looked pleadingly at her. "I would never ever do that.. I don't want to even think it." His eyes turned to Launchpad. "Neither to you."

"Hey." Launchpad addressed him in his usual friendly tone placing a friendly hand on Darkwing shoulder. "No sweat, I know that DW."

"Sure thing." Gosalyn crawled up on the bed to sit beside him. "I know you would do anything to keep me safe, it's myself who's the trouble when it comes to being safe." She cracked the joke.

However Darkwing didn't smile at all. "Then how did Darkwarrior even exist in the first place?" he asked and then looked out of the window. "Why is he still here?"

"Dad." Gosalyn leaned against him. "You might want to know.. he spend the entire day with us without doing anything at all, he even took us out to dinner after the hockey game.. I thought it was a bit odd you didn't talk much.. he didn't talk much, he just looked like he was enjoying the moments, now why would he do that you think?" she asked in a slight yet forced smile. "Why would he take the time to just.. be with me instead of taking me at ones?" she asked knowingly. "And.. back when I was in the future.. he got to the conclusion I was criminal material and should be killed because of it.. but he couldn't.. he couldn't do it, neither can he now." She finished.

Darkwings face didn't even twitch for a moment there was silence. "He shouldn't even have been thinking about hurting you in the first place."

Gosalyn dearly wished she knew what she could say to that, but there was nothing.. Absolutely nothing to say, never before had she felt so useless and on the same time she had the sense that it had never been more important that she did the right thing, said the right things that if she did something wrong now everything could be screwed up and still she didn't knew what to do other than to stick with her father and stand by his side through thick and thin as she had always known she would.

She just felt so terrible. "So what do we do know?" she asked.

"First of, keep him away from you at all cost." Darkwing told sternly. "He shall not touch you, he shall not even see you, ever again."

"But.. that would just break his heart." Gosalyn told. "Maybe.. if I just talked to him, I could get some sense into him."

"Gosalyn, no" Darkwing said at ones. "That is much to dangerous, I wont allow it."

"But dad." Gosalyn started.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so he could look directly into her eyes. "look at me!" he demanded. "I know you have a bit to much a mind of you own and not necessarily do what you are told, but now you need to promise me, very seriously, _don't go after him!" _he looked into her eyes. "Promise me that Gosalyn!"

"But.." Gosalyn swallowed.

"Just do it." Darkwing demanded.

"Dad I know there's good in him." Gosalyn pleaded. "I know behind all of it, he is still Darkwing Duck not Darkwarrior.. he's.. my dad.. like you.., and I know if any-one can bring that out in him it's me, please Dad, I don't want him to be so miserable, I want him to be all right."

"Gosalyn if you don't swear to me I am forced to basically chain you up some-where, I know you to well." Darkwing hopelessly swallowed. "And I don't want to do that, especially not now."

Hopelessly Gosalyn looked into her dads eyes, the blue shining in desperation and was begging of her, and then at last her head dropped. "All right." Gosalyn murmured. "I promise I wont go after him, I promise to stay hidden."

And you could almost fell how the tension just left Darkwings body as he deflated and sank together. "Thank you." he whispered and then fell backwards down on the bed.

"So there's no plan?" Launchpad asked confused.

"To stay hidden." Darkwing responded. "Maybe if we went far away.."

"It's not like you to run." Gosalyn commented in a bitter tone. "Not like you at all."

"It's less like me to even consider fire a real gun." Darkwing ashamed closed his eyes rolling over. "Be a dear and let me be.. I need to think." he muttered.

"But." Gosalyn almost began.

"Shh." Launchpad hushed at Gosalyn. "You know.. there's a great soft-ice buffet downstairs, why don't I treat ya to some?" he asked. "You can eat as much as you want! of all kinds of flavours."

"I'm really not in the mood for ice-cream" Gosalyn muttered.

"Just give him some space." Launchpad whispered in a voice so low that Darkwing could barely hear it, and then at last as in a act of mercy, they left.

Only for Darkwing to wish immediately they would come back so he wouldn't be alone with his thoughts and all these awful emotions, he felt so lost at current time.. and so exhausted.. mentally and physically, it seemed to wash over him.. all though it didn't dull down the emotions or his thoughts just one bit.

_ "MEGAVOLT!" Darkwing called out to his arch nemesis. "Hand in those light bulbs and stop this silly charade!" he demanded as he chased the rat over the roof tops of saint canard. _

_"Never!" Megavolt shouted back. "You may catch me now and again, but you are never going to make me stop! So it's your fault that the city fries!" he laughed as he stood on top of a building, all around him flames, all around him people who screamed in horror. _

_"Then I stop you." Darkwing assured pulling his gas gun. _

_"As if that silly thing could ever stop me?" Megavolt asked. "please." _

_"Look again." Darkwing smiled as he assuredly held a real gun. "Bye Megsy." he laughed as he pulled the trigger, it felt so right it felt so great... finally he was in control, finally he was._..

_ARGH! Darkwing woke up, and then gaped for air, his heart was racing, his backbone tingled as he shook.. What a dream.. he murmered raising up from his grey bed in his lair.. though.. it seemed so big now.. so empty.. the wind was cold and brushed over Darkwings feathers.. it was so incredible quiet, as if a pillow had been laid over all the sounds. "Launchpad?" Darkwing called out looking around for any signs for life. "Gos?" he asked. "Where are you?" he asked feeling a sense of terror forming in his chest. "Don't tease me like this, come out where I can see you." he begged. "Please! I don't want to be alone.. I hate to be alone." he begged. "Tell me I'm not alone.."  
><em>

_"Dark..." _

_Slowly Darkwing turned around and suddenly saw.. a tall beauty in a red witch gown.. "Morgana?" he asked and relief washed over him. "Morgana thank god!" he reached out to her. "I'm so happy to see you!" but as he thought he would be able to brush her with his hand.. she was gone, only to stand further away, in the middle of the room. "Morgana?" Darkwing tried hopelessly. "What?"  
><em>

_"You tried to kill me!" Morgana hissed. "You did kill me! just because I was a criminal, why Dark why?" she asked. "I did better, and I never harmed any-one even when I was a criminal!" _

_"Morgana I would never do that!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Please! I would never hurt you."_

_"Then what do you call this?" Morgana asked pointing at her chest, where there quite obviously was a bullet hole, bleeding turning Morgana more and more pal. _

_Suddenly Darkwing looked down in his hand, and discovered he was holding the gun ones more, and it was smocking from the freshly fired shot. frightened Darkwing threw away the gun and then looked at Morgana, who looked back at him with such hurt, such anger.. and so much disgust. "Morgana i'm sorry!" he pleaded. "I'm!" he took a step towards her, only to trip, confused Darkwing looked down to discover. "LAUNCHPAD!" he exclaimed by the big massive body.. and the red that left it.. from the bullet hole. confused Darkwing looked at his hand and there it was again.. the gun. "ARGH!" Darkwing yelled throwing the gun as far away as he possible could._

_"You can't run this time.." a voice sounded._

_"Who's there?" Darkwing asked standing up looking around. "Who are you?" he asked. _

_"This is not just about being a comic book hero and call it a day." The voice continued. _

_"COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Darkwing shouted raising his gun, to suddenly realise what he did and for a third time, tried to throw the dreaded object away. "WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled out in the air. "Why do you taunt me like this? Gosalyn!" he swirled around. "Gosalyn where are you? Where are you?" but the room remained as empty as before.. only.. it wasn't a room.. it was a roof top, and he had view of the city, of people running around screaming in terror. _

_"I'm sorry!" A citizien Darkwing didn't know crawled at his feets. "It was a one time slip up, don't hurt me."_

_"But i." Darkwing hopelessly looked at the man. "Why would I hurt you?"_

_"Arghh!" The man screamed as if Darkwing had just signed his death sentence, and before Darkwing know what had happened, crime bots had come and taken the man by the sleeves to fly him off the building. "NOOO!" the man screamed. "Give me another chance! just one chance!"_

_"NOO!" Darkwing ran for the man. "PUT HIM DOWN! DON'T HURT HIM!"_

_"Why not?" a voice whispered. "The man deserved it.. he was a criminal."_

_"No!" Darkwing grunted. "I don't deliberately punish people or hurt them.."_

_"you all ready did."_

_"That's different!" Darkwing yelled up in the air. "I was in the middle of a fight! my opponents were able to defend themselves! It has always been in the moment, and I never meant for people to get hurt!" _

_"Really?" the voice asked._

_"Yeas..." Darkwing whispered all though.. he didn't quite fell it. "Stop this!" he demanded trying to supress the tears. "Why wont you face me?" he asked. "What have you to hide... who are you?"  
><em>

_"Why darkwing, why wont you face your inner self? why do you hide me away..." the voice sounded right to Darkwings left, and Darkwings head snapped around to where he faced a large food tall mirror, and in it he saw his own reflection... himself, wearing spicked shoulder patches, heavy black boots, and had intimidating red eyes. "I am you." the mirror image spoke directly to him._

"ARGH!" Darkwing sat up straight.. ones again in a bad, his heart racing so fast, flop sweat dripping from his forehead.. fear stricken in his chest, quickly he tried to slap himself ensuring he was awake as he felt the pain, and first then did he start taking his surroundings in.. it was dark around him.. it would have to be in the middle of the night.. Darkwing had fallen a sleep wearing his costume and had.. suddenly he discovered a lump laying close to him, Darkwing looked down and discovered Gosalyn also fully dressed, had snuggled herself into his arms while he slept, now though she had begun shaking, Darkwing had accidentally frown away the blanket some-one had laid over them_, _out the window Darkwing thought he could see the light of a crime-bot flying past.. in search of them.. he wouldn't be able to hide for-ever, slowly Darkwing wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her even closer and away from the crime-bot, reaching for the blanket to cover her.. get her out of sight, and make her stop shaking.. while he himself, tried to figure what he should do.. Gosalyn was right.. it was not like him to run, he never had believed in running away.. and neither was it the answer now, but how.. how could he stand up to this? how could he possible over-come something like this.. work smarter not harder.. but how.. how? He had never felt so scared before.. well, maybe one or twice, when he had thought Gosalyn was in mortal danger.. it was only a small comfort to have her so close right now, but a comfort none the less, and he just tried to gather strength from that knowledge.. trying to figure it all out. _  
><em>


	5. moving on

A wind had taken over the city, a chilling wind.

Firs there was happy surprise over the new vigilantly in town, someone to stop all the mayhem in town, effectively and for good.

Only for it all to turn around in the lick of split second, as it was only to obvious this wasn't a new grant saviour but rather a new menace.

And instead of the havoc being lesser at the streets it just turned granter and granter, crime bots flying ever-where, people running by the sight so Saint Canard more often that now ended up looking like a silent cold ghost down.

And Darkwing Duck… had never before felt so useless and trapped.

For a week he had been cocked up at that hotel, not taking his eyes of Gosalyn, for a week he had been working as an insane trying to figure some-way to fight the Dark menace. But all were thrown out of the window.

Darkwing could not beat Darkwarrior in a one on one battle, Darkwing could not hide from Darkwarrior long neither really out-run him, those weren't options..

And what was most certainly the least an option, something Darkwing knew he just could not do at all in this situation or it would be the end.. he could not play ruthless.. the nagging feeling of by mistake trigger the events that would slowly but surely turn him into that maniac.. that what always on the forefront of Darkwings mind and it was terrifying.

"Any new ideas?" Gosalyn asked quietly as she sat on her bed, her legs dangling back and ford as she played her game-boy, only to be all the distracted by Darkwings mussing.

"Tons." Darkwing responded. "And all terrible." He crumbled another paper together and threw it over the shoulder.

"Well, you were always just better at making up stuff and improvise as you go along." Gosalyn pointed out.

"Well, experience shows that planning have its good uses." Darkwing mumbled. "And right now, I need to know what I am doing and why… I need to be in control.. Completely.."

"But dad.. why wouldn't you be in control?" Gosalyn asked.

Darkwing silenced as he chewed on his pen, looking at a blank piece of paper.

"Dad.. look." Gosalyn sighed as she put down the gaming console and jumped up off the bed to stand right beside of where he sat on his chair. "Maybe you're thinking over this way to hard? Maybe you should just go out and do what you always do."

"I thought we had all ready established it isn't that simple this time." Darkwing murmered.

"I still wish I could talk to him though." Gosalyn sighed and then reached up both her arms looking up at her dad, the intention clear.

Defeated Darkwing shook his head and reached down to pick Gosalyn up so the nine year old could sit on his lap. "And I told you I wouldn't allow it, this time I really really mean it.. I'm just.. so worried."

"I know dad.. I know." Gosalyn sighed leaning her head towards his chest. "But.. the thing is that he is you and.. Dad no matter what happens, what-ever you'll do.. You'll _always_ be my dad." she told looking up at him.

Darkwing silenced as he wrapped an arm around Gosalyn, and then nodded. "I see." He nodded. "Thank you... Gos I'm sorry I missed the big game."

Gosalyn chuckled amused. "You're worrying about that?" she asked genuinely amused.

"I did promise, and I hate to break any promises to you." Darkwing responded.

"I do think I know you were tied up." Gosalyn chuckled lightly. "There'll be other games.. I won the semi final, so there's the final.. two weeks from now."

"Then that's settled." Darkwing nodded. "Gos I'm so confused." He at last admitted.

"I still say just go out there and what you always do." Gosalyn shrugged. "And then figure something out on the way.. that always work in the end."

"Whether that is brilliance or good luck." Darkwing shook his head. "But maybe.. my luck have been pretty good thus far.."

"DW!" Launchpad opened the door as he barged into the room.

Darkwings head snapped up as he looked at his trusted side-kick. "What is it Lp?" he asked anxiety sneaking up in his voice.

"Darkwarrior." Launchpad told. "He is calling out to you again! And this time he have hostages!"

"What hostages?" Darkwing asked at ones.

"Urh.." Launchpad hesitated. "Better see for yourself." He commented reaching for the remote and turned on the television at the news channel.

Darkwings eyes squinted at what he saw, then he looked down at Gosalyn who looked at the broadcast.. then sighed. "Well this is most definitely to much." He commented setting Gosalyn down and then stood up himself. "This wont go unattended." He murmured.

* * *

><p>"You can't hide for-ever Darkwing Duck" Darkwarrior announced loudly as he stood on top of a building for every-one to see, his cape flowing in the wind, his eyes shining as red as ever as the large menace yelled, all the cameras pointed at him so he appeared on all news stations in the country. "Neither can you take <em>her <em>away from me." He sneered. "Don't worry _Darkwing_, you'll see her again, in about fifteen years.. fifteen years to become tough enough.. rough enough for the job, isn't that right steely?" Darkwarrior asked as he held a rooster by the neck.

"Now don't put words into my mouth pall.. oll buddy.. especially when my situation happens to be this compromised." Steelbeak swallowed as he struggled. "You are getting the suit all dirty and wrinkled ya know, now be a chap and put me down." The rooster pleaded.

"Put you down?" Darkwarrior asked. "All right, you asked for it!" and without much thought he simply flinged the poor Fowl agent over the roof top for every-one to see, there escaped a big gasp from the crowd, but Darkwarrior was seemingly untouched. "That's what happens to criminals in my town." he simply shrugged.

"ARGGH!" Steelsbeak screamed as he fell longer and longer downwards. "Okay fellors, some help would be really swell now." He begged as he fell, to suddenly stop the last possible moment as a grappling hook had captured his jacket and prevented the fall, for him to swing to the opposite building. A great gasp again sounded from the audience. "Darkwing Duck?" some-one questioned, but there was little to now answer as Steelbeak where he was pulled inside of a window and out of site, he how-ever very quickly had the confirmation of who his saviour was as Steelbeak looked up and faced a purple claided duck. "Darkwing duck.." he whispered relieved. "Nice save pall, but could you have watched out for the suit." The rooster disappointed pointed at his torn white suit.

Darkwing glanced down at the. "Shezz, saved your life and it's the suit you're worried about?" he grimaced. "And stop right there, you're going to jail." He grabbed Steelbeaks shoulder before the rooster could do his escape.

Outside all the cameras had shortly been pointed at that window, but now turned back to Darkwarrior who sneered. "See, this is what I am talking about." Darkwarrior sneered from where he stood on top of the opposite building. "Way to weak, you need to be stronger Darkwing, way stronger, those it upset you I finally did what you couldn't? take a lot at this!" he held up a back and emptied it contains of ice-cubes. "The Liquidator, gift wrapped and defenseless, and it was so easy."

They could hear it clear enough from inside the little empty apartment Darkwing had broken into to get the best position, and both he and Steelbeak glanced outside as they listened. "He's crazy man." Steelbeak swallowed as he looked out. "I mean yikes, if you only knew what he does to the criminals he captures.. poor Ammonia." He sadly shook his head. "And he gets to us so easily.. I don't know how he does it man."

"How many more?" Darkwing asked. "Do you know how many he caught?"

"A couple.." Steelbeak hesitated. "Kind of takes us one by one if you know what I mean.. I think he said something about the prison system not being good enough.. going for those next."

"Those who are all ready in prison?" Darkwing asked stunned. "What kind of sense does that make?"

"Beats me." Steelbeak shrugged. "Who is that doofus any-way?"

Darkwing silenced as he looked down.

"heh?" Steelbeak asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Off with you!" Darkwing gestured with his hand.

"What?" Steelbeak lifted an eyebrow.

"Prison isn't safe for you right?" Darkwing asked annoyed. "So shoo." He pointed over his shoulder. "Go away."

"Really?" Stealbeak asked stunned. "I know this is a pretty sweet deal to me and all, but this seems kind of suspect as well. I mean I know you around now and you just never give in in the name of justice, I mean there's usually little compromise with you pall." He commented raising up as he brushed his white jacket.

"Hm." Darkwing grunted crossing his arms as he glanced out of the window and up at the building where Darkwarrior was slowly retreating. Then Darkwings eyes opened wide. "You're right." He suddenly stated stunned.

"Pardon me?" Steelbeak asked as he was all ready all the way the the door, and only to ready to open it and get the hell out.

"Compromise!" Darkwing exclaimed. "That guy.. Darkwarrior, he would never ever compromise, so to ensure that I.. I erh.. Well I just have to do something different! Don't you see?" Darkwing asked gladly.

"I don't follow." Steelbeak responded honestly his hand tightly on the doorknob itching to turn it.

"I'm not a slave to ultimate justice like Darkwarrior Duck." Darkwing stated in a almost ecstatic tone. "I'm still capable to view things at different ankles, of doing mean dirty things I kind of know I'm not supposed to do!" he almost took a dancing step in happiness.

"Erh.. does this mean you changed your mind and are going to chase me down?" Steelbeak asked as his grip tightened even more on the doorknob.

"Oh the opposite!" Darkwing responded gladly. "Now! Go-go-go!" he urged Steelbeak jumping towards the rooster pushing him out. "Go and go back to F.O.W.L! Darkwarrior duck would never do that!"

"This is all to strange for me.. I think I just maybe call it quits." Steelbeak blinked as he was pushed out on the hall way. "I mean it just doesn't make any sense.. I.. I.."

"Remember to get that suit cleaned!" Darkwing waved gladly as he returned to the room. "See ya around Steely!" and he smacked the door closed.

"You got that!" Darkwing then gladly exclaimed to the room.

Slowly Gosalyn and Laucnhpad stepped out from the hide in the bedroom of the small empty apartment, where there was little chance Steelbeak would discover them.

"Gee.. DW.." Launchpad hesitated. "Actually no.. not really.."

"Launchpad." Gosalyn sighed. "Dad not only saved Steelbeaks life, he let him go as well, Darkwarrior duck would never do that, so Dad is most definitely not Darkwarrior duck."

"I sort of all ready knew that." Launchpad responded honestly scratching his head. "So what does it mean exactly."

"I means I know how I can fight him without being afraid of becoming him." Darkwing told in a soft voice. "By compromising.. in ways he would never ever do.. by being as little as him as possible."

"Oh dad." Gladly Gosalyn ran over to her father and gave him a hug. "That's great.. so what now?" she asked.

"Well Gos.. what I am going to do is probably.. going to seem rather strange to you, but you need to trust me." Darkwing told.

"Sure thing dad." Gosalyn nodded. "You erh.. are not going to leave me behind are you."

"Gos are you crazy?" Darkwing asked. "I'm not going to be letting you out of my sight!"

"So I'm going to be with you at every moment of your adventure?" Gosalyn asked excited.

Darkwing groaned. "I wish you wouldn't look on it like that." He confessed annoyed. "I'm just so worried that Darkwarrior will get to you, I wont let him see you, I wont.. have you any idea how much it bugs me that he spend so much time with you?" he asked bitterly.

"That much huh." Gosalyn asked.

"Yeas, and more." Darkwing grumbled. "So come on Gos." He grabbed her hand. "Lets get moving."

"So where are we going?" Gosalyn asked.

"Prison." Darkwing murmured. "To pick up some people who can maybe help sort this sore mess out, which basically means, bust out two criminals."

"Wow." Gosalyn gaped. "Keen gear!"

"Well, I know for sure Darkwarrior duck would never do anything like that!" Launchpad smiled before his smile faltered. "Your sure you're okay DW?" he asked.

"No." Darkwing admitted. "And neither will I be before I can leave all of this behind me, come on!" he demanded walking surely for the door, filled with will-power at new.

* * *

><p><em>An; and this is the first time ever I tried to write Steelbeak, though only a short cameo.. I am really trying to incorporate the diversity of villains into my DW stories here, though, I do have a tendency to just go with fearsome five members.. dunno why really, they are just so much fun I suppose.. and easy to write silly plots for. How-ever, I just found out I really like writing steelbeak! I never even noticed how cocky he actually is a character before, but he actually is! that's so much fun!<em>


	6. A paradox and a compromise

"I knew it!" Megavolt exclaimed loudly as he walked around in circles, his step manic as ever and the rest of him not holding still for a nano second. "I knew something like that could happen! By travelling in the future, we have ripped a hole in the space and time continuum.. maybe destroyed all of time and space! Past present and future!" he screeched as he jumped up and down. "And that had all sounded so fun!" he complained. "But does anything ever turn out the way _I _want it for a change? NOOOO!" Megavolt yelled in frustration before he at last sourly sat down on his bunk annoyed resting his head on his hands as he sourly looked straight forward with a permanent sulking expression on his face.

"You and me both pall." Quackerjack snorted from where he laid over Quackerjack on his own bunk. "Your both such losers." The little banana doll in Quackerjack's hand squealed. "Shut up!" Qauckerjack murmured. "When it comes to Darkwarrior duck, you're no better than me little gimp! You sold me out the last time, how could you do that?" he asked the banana doll as if fully believed it was alive and aware and would answer him.. which maybe he actually did.. no one had been able to figure out yet whether he believed the doll was alive or not.

Megavolt rolled his eyes. "Well at least we're safe." He gritted as he looked around at their small prison cell. "No one is going to get to us here." He muttered.

And that was the moment, the exact moment that the wall blasted open.

"Argh!" Megavolt yelled scrambling away, trying to crawl up to Quackerjack where he could hide.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" a voice started to sound across the dust from the blast, and blocked any view of what was on the other side.

"Oh no!" Megavolt yelled. "We aren't safe at all! He came for us!"

"We're doomed!" Quackerjack shrieked.

"I am the ever bending snake in the jungle! The adapting chameleon!"

"He came to finish his business!" Megavolt wined as he grabbed for Quackerjack and shook the clown violently in his grasp.

"Oh thank you captain obviouse!" Quackerjack yelled returning the favor as he grabbed the rats shoulders and shook him equally much. "Be useful for ones and do something!"

"Like what?" Megavolt exclaimed.

"I am.." that dreadful voice stated.

"Create a distraction!" Quackerjack shrieked. "Then he can fry you while I run!"

"DAAAAAARKWING DUCK!"

"ARRRH show mercy!" the two villains yelled at ones clinging together.

"Please! We're just two honest crooks doing our work!" Megavolt pleaded. "Beside, I blame it all on my upbringing! Society is to blame I tell you!"

"I beg of you show mercy!" Quackerjack cried. "Pleeeeaaaaaaase!... wait a minute." He halted. "Did he say Darkwing Duck?" he let go of Megavolt as he frowned at the dust.

Megavolts head snapped up. "He did." He realized confused. "Darkwing dofus?" he asked bewildered.

"Indeed!" Darkwings voice cut in as the purple caped vigilantly finally became visible for all of the dust. "Darkwing Duck and proud." He stated in a slight grin as his two companions came into sight, that side-kick megavolt and Quackerjack only knew to well.. and.. a little red haired girl?

"What.." Megavolt started with a lifted eyebrow. "On earth are you doing here?" he asked.

"And look what you did to our room!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "It's a mess! I mean look at that!" he pointed at all of the stones on the floor.

"I can assure you that wont be a problem for long. "Darkwing snorted annoyed. "Because I came to get you two out."

"What?" Megavolt asked.

"Excuse me?" Quackerjack blinked.

"You heard me." Darkwing grumbed while crossing his arms. "I came to get you out, so if you just follow me out to the thunderquack we can fly into safety and away from the prison guards."

"Huh?" Quackerjack looked blankly at Darkwing. "Megs.." he whispered silently as he glanced at the rat. "Can you explain to me what is going on here?" he asked. "This is to weird… and that's me saying that… I'm kind of scared.."

Also Megavolt was just sitting starring blankly at the trio in front of them, with wide opened eyes and a mouth dropped open. He didn't even move an inch as he just sat there starring.

"Megsy?" Quackerjack asked silently. "Megavolt? Please don't do this! I can't face off to this alone! It's to strange for me! It doesn't make any sense!"

"I should keep tap on how many people have given that statement lately." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Hurry up all ready!" he grunted. "before the guards come!"

still Megavolt didn't move as he just sat there gaping.. carefully Quackerjack tried to poke the jump suited rate.. causing Megavolt to bounce a little bit, but only to fall back into position.. Quackerjack frowned slightly by the sight.. when suddenly.

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Megavolt yelled loudly causing Quackerjack to fall in shock and fall all the way down on the bunk bed and down on the floor were he with a thud landed on his back.. Megavolt how-ever hadn't even seemed to notice as he continued his rant. "_It had to happen at some point! One of my inventions ruptured the space and time continuum!_" he shrieked with his arms spread out. "_And it alters all life as we know it! ALL SENSE OF_ REALITY!" he yelled as he jumped down. "THE WORLD STOPPED MAKING SENSE! STOPPED PLAYING AFTER RULES! IT'S ULTIMATE CHAOS AND HAVOC!" he yelled loudly straight into Darkwings face making Darkwing stumble back and straight into Launchpad. "Or I am just going insane." Megavolt added in a much more silent voice. "Which makes a lot of sense really."

"Indeed." Darkwing grunted. "Though be assured the world is not coming to an end… at least I don't think so.." he hesitated.

"Well, what-ever the case, I am not coming!" Quackerjack grunted from the floor as he sat with crossed arms. "Not in a million years! I am staying here where it's the most safe!"

"Well to bad Quackerjack!" Darkwing grunted. "Apparently you are the dimensional expert around, so you'll be coming with me!" he stated.

Megavolt snorted. "We are still capable of fighting you know." He mumbled. "I am not about to be taken by the freak show!"

Darkwing sighed deeply and then hissed. "Look.. You both know who Darkwarrior is… Me from the future right?" he asked. "So that is something we got straight, and he is here for one reason and one reason only, to set off what-ever string of events that will turn me into him, I want to get rid of him.. I want to get rid of him very badly.. In a permanent way without killing him, without trickering the events where I become him… because I rather like being just a little in control of myself.." Darkwing stated darkly. "I need your help for that.. It's not in Darkwarrior to go such lengths.. so that gives me strength to do it, got it?"

"Still, you are asking us to poke the lion with sticks!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "Darkwarrior is all ready mad enough at us as it is! What else is there in it for us?" he asked.

"You mean beside being rid of something that clearly scares the heck out of you?" Darkwing asked in a rather annoyed tone and then at last sighed. "If you just come quietly.. and.. Corporate quietly until Darkwarrior is gone.. then I erh.. I.." Darkwing hesitated. "I promise to let you go free.. And I'll give you one weeks vacation.. one week where I wont snoop around, wont try to find you or capture you.. One week for you to get a head start in what-ever you want to do.." he looked at them. "And as long as we are a team.. I promise to do all that I can in ensuring he wont find you.. you wont have to go out on the field.. just help me figuring this out."

Warily Megavolt and Quackerjack exchanged looks and then looked at Darkwing. "I don't think we are ever going to get a deal like that again." Megavolt hesitated. "And if the reality as with know it is being ruptured any-way.. It would be more fun to go out in havoc than being cocked up in here.." he muttered.

"I told you to space time continuum is fine." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "I think.." hesitated thoughtfully.

Sourly Quackerjack looked at Megavolt. "All right then." He murmered. "I had been wishing for a vacation for some time any-way he snorted.. can we make it two weeks?" he asked Darkwing.

"If you behave in our partnership and don't do anything stupid doing the first week of the vacation." Darkwing snorted with crossed arms.

"Fine." Quackerjack mumbled annoyed. "Why do you sound like an old grumpy dad?" he asked.

To the little red-haired girls clear amusement as she chuckled in her hand. Making Darkwing send her an annoyed look.

Suddenly a lot of foot steps sounded outside and yelling voices. "A BREAK OUT! HURRY!"

"whups.." Darkwing muttered. "TIME TO GO!" he exclaimed waving his arm. "Follow me!" he instructed grapping the little red-haired girl and dragged her with him outside through the wall.

At last the two villains shrugged and followed suit as they skipped outside and jumped over all of the stones from the broken out wall, just in time for the door to the prison cell was opened and guards followed through.

"This way!" Darkwings grip tightened around the little girl who beamed all over her face.

"Wauw, a real prison break-out! A chase scene! Darkwing this is awesome!" she beamed.

"Young lady, this is a dangerous and compromising situation, please keep your enthusiasm in check!" Darkwing grunted.

"I kind of like her." Megavolt hinted at the girl to Quackerjack.

Quackerjack shook his head. "You and your stupid memory, you don't even remember do you?" he asked.

"Erh…" Megavolt hesitated. "Okay.. Something do seem just a little familiar.." he admitted scratching his head as finally the well known Darkwing shaped airplane came into view having been packed among the trees.

The cap of the plane opened just in time for Darkwing to pick up the little girl and leap into the airplane carrying her all the way as the side-kick jumped up and started to turn on the flying machine.

That's when bullets started flying from behind.

"ARGH!" Megavolt yelled ducking down. "Watch it! You could hit some-one!" he exclaimed.

"I do believe that's the point." Quackerjack pointed out as the airplane started to slowly move. "HEY!" Quackerjack yelled. "Wait for us!"

"You needed us remember!" Megavolt yelled as they ran.

"Then hurry up!" Darkwing stated annoyed. "I can't help it that you're slow!" he looked rather annoyed at the two super villains who had fallen behind and felt the plane move as he held Gosalyn tight to himself. "Oh for." He mumbled and finally the two villains was there, Quackerjack easily coming up in the plane with one big leap.. Megavolt how-ever wasn't that physically fit and had to run to now even keep up with the plane.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" the rat exclaimed. "YOU NEED ME TO!"

taking a fast decision, Darkwing let go of Gosalyn and leaned out of the plane to strech out his hand and grab Megavolts arms, just in the second the plane took off, and then pulled the screaming megavolt all the way inside as they flew away.

"DARKWING DUCK! WE SAW THAT!" one of the prison guards exclaimed down from the ground. "Aiding criminal to escape! YOU WILL HEAR FROM THIS!"

"Oh just what I needed to stain my reputation." Darkwing groaned. "S.H.U.S.H is going to be so mad at me now… probably a bit unsafe to go there should they call me.." he pondered as he by pure instinct reached for Gosalyn just to see if she was there.

Megavolt and Quackerjack had been dumped to the back seat, and Megavolt was still just recovering from the shock as his legs and arms shook from the stress of shortly having dangled from a airborne flying machine.

"Darkwing it was awesome!" Gosalyn smiled gladly up at him. "You're adventures are always the coolest! Boy I'm glad I didn't have to sneek around to see this time."

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Gosalyn, try and keep the enthusiasm to a minimum! Please!"

"How can I?" Gosalyn asked. "We got two super-villains in the trunk!" she pointed over her shoulder. "

"Well at least some-one is happy." Darkwing murmured.

"Say…" Megavolts voice suddenly cut through and Darkwing turned around to look at the rat, whom's beady shifty eyes were fixed on Gosalyn. "I get what the pilot is doing here.. but why her?" he asked pointing at Gosalyn.

"Erh.." Darkwing halted. "She's erh.. what I mean to say is that.." flustered. "There's a very simple explanation!" he stated. "And I can explain it! It's just.. that.."

"Darkwarrior is after her isn't he?" Quackerjack asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"What? NO!" Darkwing stammered. "I mean.. why would he be that.. he urh.. has no relations to her what-so ever.."

"She was the one who prevented Darkwarriors ultimate justice and took the two of us in the time top back home." Quackerjack pointed out. "So he must be out for revenge for it, you're protecting her right!" he asked in a better knowing smile triumphantly pointing at Darkwing.

"Huh?" Darkwing asked and then nodded. "Yeas! That's exactly it! I don't know anything about her other than that incident! But she's in danger and I as a hero must protect her!"

Gosalyn shook her head. "Nice one Darkwing." She whispered in a sarcastic voice.

"Hush." Darkwing whispered back.

"So that means…" Megavolt pondered. "That all of the of the pieces connected with the first abnormally is now connected! BRILLIANT! You are a genius Darkwing duck!"

"Huh?" Darkwing blinked.

"Me, Quacky and the little girl!" Megavolt pointed. "We are the three who travelled to the future, saw it! So the key must be with one of us!"

"That's assuming Darkwarrior Duck really is an abnormally." Quackerjack mussed. "But I think he is.. kind of."

"I don't get it." Darkwing told honestly. "Will_ some-one_ explain?"

"You see Darkwing Duck." Quackerjack leaned forward and rested an arm on Darkwing seat. "You said Darkwarrior is here, for the sole reason to create himself, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah.." Darkwing nodded.

"That's a paradox, a very big paradox, it must mean that he doesn't trust you to become him on own accord.. there's something he needs to do to tricker the events." Quackerjack pondered. "And well.. that means he both exist and doesn't exist on the same time, Darkwarrior Duck, until the events are sat right.. is an abnormally, he doesn't really exist on the same time as existing!"

"The space and time continuum didn't have time to clean itself up before he did something!" Megavolt exclaimed. "Like.. travel back in time.. Darkwing it's typically you to be so darn persistent! Give it a rest all ready!"

"Me?" Darkwing asked bewildered. "Oh you mean Darkwarrior.. well urh.. you really got that whole explanation out there fast." He commented with a lifted eyebrow.

"Some-times it has its uses to be mad." Quackerjack shrugged.

"You should know all about that Darkwing." Megavolt chuckled.

"I'm not." Darkwing started but then the last moment decided to keep it in. "So any idea of how to get rid of him?" Darkwing asked.

"Well.." Quackerjack pondered. "Making it impossible for him to do what-ever sets off the events that makes him exist at all.. should make him vanish.."

"I'm doing the best that I can." Darkwing muttered not even noticing how he had reached for Gosalyn and kept a firm hand on her shoulder, just to make sure she was there.

"Well.. apparently you are not going it good enough." Quackerjack snorted. "As long as there still is the slightest chance and Darkwarrior is _that_ persistent! .. he'll still be here.."

"So remove that slight chance!" Megavolt demanded. "The madman is persistent enough to rapture time and space! that's madness I tell you! MADNESS!"

"Well, I all ready did something." Darkwing pointed out.

"_What?_" the two super villains shouted simultaneously.

"I compromised.. did something he would never do." Darkwing told in a silent voice. "Think about it.. would Darkwarrior duck, ever.. and I mean ever.. bust the two of you out of prison.. work with you.. and then be willing to let you go?" he asked.

Stunned the two villains looked at each other. "Genius." Megavolt admitted.

"Only slightly clever." Quackerjack snorted. "One is left to wonder though.. does it have an effect..?"

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" Darkwarrior suddenly groaned as he took himself to the chest and stumbled forward.<p>

"What's the matter clown?" Negaduck snarled from where he was gagged and bound. "You look a little pale around the bill." he chuckled.

"Keep quiet." Darkwarrior snarled as he breathed heavily.

"Stress, that's what that is." Ammonia pine gritted as she was captured in a dirty little cage.. which she constantly tried to clean.. but only resulting in her herself getting dirty, and now sat constantly shaking and often muttering things as. "Get away, get the dirt away." but fortunately for her had shortly been distracted by Darkwarrior.

At last Darkwarrior looked up and his menacing red eyes shut most of his captured villains up.. there was a good number here.. The Liquidator confined to the ice-cubes inside of the freezer.. Negaduck tied to a chair, Ammonia pine in her dirty cage, Bushroot looking withered in a air tight dark box, with no sunlight coming through to him, the bug master gagged and bound to her own chair and Splatter phoenix.. struggling all that she could against her ropes.

the only one who didn't retrieve back form Darkwarriors snarling look was Negaduck whom remained completely unimpressed. "Pathetic." he snarled. "Absolutely and whole pathetic!"

"Then how.." Darkwarrior whispered in a silent almost pleasant voice as he thought himself up on his legs and then took one step against Negaduck.. then another one, and at last grabbed Negaducks collar. "Can it be you are at my whimp! for the second time!" Darkwarrior snarled.

"Luck." Negaduck simply returned.

"Twice?" Darkwarrior asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yeas." Negaduck answered sourly.

"We'll see!" Darkwarrior exclaimed raising his hand, ready to teach that Negaduck a lesson when suddenly he stumbled again and fell down on his knees. "What.."

"Feeling a bit ill are we?" Negaduck asked and now it was his voice which were almost pleasant.

Darkwarrior pushed to Negaduck's chair causing Negaduck to fall backwards and lie on the floor, only to fight himself up on his legs, and stumble across the room towards the door where the villains could not see him.

"What was that about?" Ammonia asked from her crumbled position in her cage.

"I don't know." Negaduck snarled as he was left in the humiliating position down on the floor. "But by Beelzebub that duck will get it! ones I get out of here! I swear I squash him!"

As soon as Darkwarrior had smacked closed the door behind him he stumbled again and fell down on the floor.. a mixture of nausea and exhaustion overwhelming him.. seemingly coming from no-where. "What's.." he whispered. "What's happening to me?" he glanced down at his hands which rested on the floor.. to his horror suddenly realise that they were not just pale white, he could skimt the floor through them, he was starting to become see-through. "NO!" Darkwarrior exclaimed. "I wont have it!" he yelled. "The world needs Darkwarrior duck! I need to exist! no matter what it takes!" he exclaimed. "I wont have never existed! I wont!" he proclaimed and with all of his might fought himself back on his feet's. "I swear!" he hissed. "I swear I wont stop.. not ever.. not ever.." and he held up his hands, to satisfied see that they were ones again solid, his will power was stronger than that.. his will power had been what had ensured he had lingered while the world itself had changed around him.. long enough for him to break into S.H.U.S.H and get their time machine.. and it would last now, for a long as it took him to set things right again.

All though his younger counterpart had proven himself to be a much bigger obstacle than first expected.. and now this.. Darkwarrior looked at his hands which had shortly been see through. What was Darkwing Duck up to? what had he been doing?

Darkwarrior gritted his teethes.. and where had hid hidden _Gosalyn!_ Darkwarrior threw away the table in frustration. "GOSALYN!" he yelled out in anger and frustration. _"GOSALYYYN!" _


	7. why?

"Okay! Just sit still!" Megavolt demanded.

Darkwing was obviously just a giant bunch of nerves as he stood fidgeting and sweating. "You're sure it's.. safe.." he asked in a almost shaking voice as he was left to watch.

"Trust me, I am a mad genius!" Megavolt grinned.

"Yeah Darkwing." Gosalyn grinned from where she sat with what looked like a huge sieve on her head.. if it was not for all of the wires going straight into a huge machine standing in a corner, and both Quackerjack and Megavolt wearing similar wired Sieves. "He's a genius, he knows what he's doing."

Only for Megavolt to break out in maniacal laughter. "Oh yeas! Light the town bright my baby!" he exclaimed hugging his own machine.

"I still don't like it!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Isn't there another way?" he asked desperately.

They were all inside of the light-tower, Megavolts personal workshop where all his machinery were, Darkwing only knowing to very well he could not go back to his own secret lair in the bridge at current time, if there was one place Darkwarrior would have his eyes, it was there...

"You want to know how to get rid of the abnormally or not?" Megavolt snorted.

"Of cause I would like that." Darkwing snapped. "I would just highly prefer if it happened _without _Gosalyn being wired to _Anything _that has _anything _to do with you!" he snapped sourly as he send his best warning look at Megavolt.

"Darkwing stop being such a bore." Gosalyn pouted. "You can be such a turn off some-times."

"You're right Megsy." Quackerjack chuckled to Megavolt. "I like her to, she seems like a party person."

"Why is it I don't like the fact that you two like her." Darkwing groaned rubbing his forehead.

"There there." Launchpad padded Darkwings shoulder. "It'll all turn out all right ones this is over, and we pretend nothing happened."

"Absolutely." Darkwing nodded grimly.

"ALL RIGHT HERE WE GO!" Megavolt triumphantly exclaimed as he threw down the lever, only to start laughing manically. "OH YEAS! SHINE MY BEAUTY SHINE!" he chanted in a loud voice as the machine started running.

Darkwing how-ever had his firm eyes on the machine.. how it sparked and crackled, sparks flying out.. and then the smoke.. how it suddenly started to expand on own accord from the inside.. and that could only mean. "GOSALYN!" Darkwing exclaimed and without thought he threw himself ford and grabbed Gosalyn to get her out of the way, the sieve being left behind and he then covered her with his body, just in time for the machinery to explode in a inferno of metal and sparks.

For some moments Darkwing just grumbled together holding Gosalyn close, everything around was covered in smoke and dust, warily Darkwing looked himself over the shoulder still covering Gosalyn.

And then slowly the smoke lifted to reveal Megavolt standing looking as roasted and crispy as if he had just re-charged. "Man.." Megavolt blew out three smoke rings in a row. "That felt good! Lets try that again!"

Also Quackerjack came now into sight laying on his back down on the floor where he jester hat was lightly on fire. "And now I know how it is to be Megavolt." He commented dryly. "Suddenly a lot more things makes sense, nice one Megsy." He stated dryly.

"Oh just a overheated circuit, I fix it right op and we are ready to go again!" he exclaimed gladly turning back to the machine.

"_No."_ Darkwing suddenly cut in.

Megavolt blinked as he turned around. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't care, even if this was the single only chance of making Darkwarrior disappear, I will _not_ wire Gosalyn to another one of your machines." Darkwing stated grimly. "I shouldn't even have in the first place, yon fry yourself as much as you want, but not Gosalyn."

"Oh then there's the alternative." Megavolt shrugged.

"What?" Darkwing asked.

"We wire _you_ to the machine." Megavolt grinned. "This is all about you any-way."

"No thanks." Darkwing took a step back. "Isn't there any other way?" he asked.

"Well Megs you had your turn, my turn!" Quackerjack exclaimed and then leaped for Darkwing grabbing his arms. "COME ON!" he gladly exclaimed and then pushed Darkwing down on Megavolts old used couch. "Lay down!" he demanded pushing Darkwing down on the couch to himself taking place on the large chair right beside Megavolt wearing a long white doctor coat, a fake gray beard, a pair of round glasses as he chewed on a cigar and looked down at his paper blog. "So Darkwing." He started to talk in a pleasant voice. "So you have a trouble I am lead to understand, you are afraid of becoming psychotic, how may that be?"

"A future version of myself is running around creating havoc in my town." Darkwing rolled his eyes.

"Aha, interesting." Quackerjack mumbled as he wrote down on his paper blog. "So you would call this faith inevitable?"

"I don't know! That's problem isn't it?" Darkwing gritted.

"They say all problems go back to the childhood, you always had an extreme compulsion to be a hero? Where does it come from?" Quackerjack asked pleasantly. "Apparently it's growing more extreme by the day, tsk tsk." He shook his head. "Something must be done, so what's behind this major compulsion? Lack of parental love? Bullied in school? The realisation you are kind of a party pooper?"

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "I am _not _going to talk to you about _my _childhood." He grunted. "That is private!"

"Aha, so you are embarrassed by your childhood." Quackerjack mumbled writing down. "Were you the dweeb in your class? So you want to make up for it now by never appear weak?"

"All right that's it!" Darkwing sat up on the couch. "I most certainly was not, I was very popular, and there was _nothing _wrong with my childhood, So stop it!"

"He was so the dweeb in his class." Megavolt chuckled.

"I most certainly was not." Darkwing snapped.

"In any case! It's hard to help if you don't corporate!" Quackerjack exclaimed.

"And that would be because all of this is both stupid and insane!" Darkwing grunted with crossed arms.

"What did you expect? We are mad super villains!" Quackerjack returned in a slight smile. "But we could try again.. obviously you and Darkwarrior have a lot in common.. I think perhaps, if we could figure what you don't have in common, just one single element.. that could maybe be a key…"

"I don't kill defenceless citizens because they crossed the road for red light." Darkwing snapped. "There! Easy! So what's the solution?"

"Some-thing more specific." Quackerjack snorted. "What do you have which he lost along the way? Or what does he have you don't?"

"I don't know!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Negaducks theory was that he simply was more ruthless than me! And that is all! Same skill, same knowledge, only he is.. insane I suppose."

"Da… I mean Darkwing." Gosalyn suddenly cut through in a silent voice. "You maybe want to come look at this."

Darkwing looked over at Gosalyn, where she stood looking out of the window.

"What is it?" he asked as he got completely off the couch and stood behind her to look out of the scenery. In spite of it actually being in the middle of the day.. it just looked dark outside, dark from all of the crime-bots flying eve-where, some of which had picked up citizens.. and there was print.. every-where, in big red lighting letters. "Wanted! Gosalyn Mallard, deliver at ones."

"AGH!" a teenage girl yelled as she had been picked up by a flying bot. "I don't know any Gosalyn Mallard! I'm Katrina!"

"Please!" another man yelled. "I don't know!"

And suddenly a bot turned around, it's red light almost hitting the window Darkwing and Gosalyn was behind, only for Darkwing to quickly push Gosalyn down him himself dropping down so they were hidden beneath the window and out of sight.

Megavolts eyes were fixed at the tiny little television.. which looked some-what home-made, standing on the table, and the blurry scratchy image but it was clear enough, Darkwing could see it to.

Darkwarrior on a complete rampage as he stormed through the city. "GOSALYN!" the spiked duck called out as he blasted a random building with his explosive gun. "GOSALYN!" the madman yelled again. "WHERE'S GOSALYN?"

Darkwing pulled Gosalyn tight into himself as he looked at the madman which was clearly breaking down on full television.

"Man." Quackerjack blinked. "He must really be holding a grudge for you on stopping ultimate justice."

Darkwing shook his head. "It's no longer safe enough here at saint canard." He sighenly realised.

"Darkwing, I thought you said you wouldn't run." Gosalyn blinked.

"I wont.. I can't.. I must face him again." Darkwing sighed. "But it's not safe for you." He held her tight. "I swore even more he would never see you again.. and he wont.."

"You're.. sending me away?" Gosalyn asked stunned. "No! I don't want to, I want to stay here!"

"Gosalyn you don't have a say." Darkwing muttered sourly. "You need to get where it's safe, and with these two mad men aint it!" he stated.

"But Darkwing."

"No buts, its finale." Darkwing stated. "Launchpad." He looked up at Launchpad. "What is the safest place you can think of?"

"Easy." Launchpad told honestly. "McDee's money bin, no one gets in or out there without his permission, even Gizmoduck is always there to keep an eye out."

"That's.." Darkwing hesitated. "Kind of genius.. would Scrooge McDuck be fine with having to house you and Gosalyn for a while? I know he's stingy, so payment wont be a problem."

"Are you kidding?" Launchpad asked. "McDee loves kids! He would never want to see any children be hurt, and he would go out of his way to keep them safe! His three nephews also lives with him at his mansion, though it's the money bin to be at to be safe, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind that either ones I explain the situation, and there's no way he would want to be paid for it, McDee have very high moral values, he's a good guy."

"Bless you Launchpad." Darkwing smiled lightly. "Pack up and get on that plane to Duckburg."

"Darkwing no!" Gosalyn grabbed Darkwings cape. "I don't want to go to a stinky old Money bin! I want to stay with you!"

"And I told you no." Darkwing grimaced. "I even told you you don't have a say!"

"Man what a lucky kid." Megavolt sighed. "Being just invited like that, to not only the safest place in the world, but the biggest collection of cash the world have ever seen.. I'm green with envy."

"Well, at least we get to do some havoc.. at some point." Quackerjack muttered annoyed.

"Please dad." Gosalyn whispered so silently that only Darkwing could hear it. "Please let me stay."

Darkwing shook his head as he looked down at her, briefly running a hand through her red hair. "No." he whispered back. "You will go with Launchpad now, and he wont take his eyes of you.. then you will be safe.. the moment all of this is over I'll rush over and get you. and then in two weeks i'll see your game finale."

"Dad.." Gosalyn whispered.

"Gosalyn please." Darkwing whispered back. "Promise to stay safe.. just.. promise me, I don't break promises to you so I don't believe you would break promises to me."

Gosalyn hung her head. "All right." she murmured. "I'll keep out of trouble... I promise."

"Thank you." Darkwing whispered back and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"GOSALYN!" Darkwarrior yelled out ones again. "I WILL FIND HER I WILL!" more than ever Darkwarrior duck looked like a raving lunatic as he crushed the place he was currently searching.. even though the place was familiar, perhaps even beloved to him... the Darkwing tower. "There must be a clue here some-where THERE MUST BE! GOSALYN!" he yelled turning over the table and turning to a bookshelf which he also just tipped over so all of the neatly stacked books, papers.. and for god sakes what did comic books do here? flew over the floor, only for him to follow the papers and start digging through it in a wild search for clues. "GOSALYN!" he called again as if it would help, but the only thing answering him was his own echo, and he swiped more junk aside so it flew in all directions only for a distinct sound of a clink sounded.. as when glass breaks.<p>

Darkwarriors head snapped to the right, to where the sound had come from and saw a picture frame just laying there.. with the picture downwards the glass completely smashed, without thinking Darkwarrior reached for the picture frame and turned it around to look at it. And there it was, a picture of Drake Mallard and Gosalyn doing some-thing so ridiculously normal as eating breakfast, Launchpad was there to though just in the background, where he stood with his own glass of milch leaning against the kitchen counter.. Gosalyn was in the middle of eating her cereal, the spoon stuck inside of her mouth, as if she was just busy getting finished as Drake Mallard amused glanced up from his news-paper which laid on the table.. here in this lair.. filled with so many things meant to keep up the image of a cool masked mallard, of a crime-figther.. was also this picture standing on the desk.. briefly Darkwarror placed a hand on the picture and traced down a finger from Launchpad to Gosalyn.. to Drake Mallard.. before suddenly he felt a stingy pain on his finger and retrieved. "Auw." he hissed looking at his finger where a single drop of blood was escaping the place he had cut himself on the broken glass.

"How come I just knew I would find you here?" A voice asked from up an above.

Darkwarrior looked up, and then dropped the picture to look up, a slight smile playing on his beak. "Because you know me.. as you should, you should know yourself." he told. "So what owes the pleasure Darkwing Duck?" he asked. "Come to try and have another go?"

"No." Darkwings voice responded from some-where in the shadows. "I'm alone and I know you wont harm me so.." suddenly he leaped down from all the way from the high window and landed in the light where he was visible looking at Darkwarrior. "I just wanted to talk.." he at last admitted. "Because.. I still don't really understand." Darkwing admitted looking at Darkwarrior.

"Talk?" Darkwarrior asked. "Well that's a surprise.. _Darkwing.. _what happened to lets get dangerous?"

"Yeas what did happen?" Darkwing returned to Darkwarrior. "Look.. you didn't push Gosalyn away.. she was taken from you, I get that.. and I know that would break my heart.. but why not just erase that?" Darkwing asked. "Now is your chance, leave us alone and you will have had a life with Gosalyn in it.. a life where she was never taken? Is that not what you would want the most?"

"Hah." Darkwarrior snorted. "You're really naive, you think that is all of what it's about."

Darkwing looked down and saw the broken picture, carefully he bowed down and picked it up to look at it himself. "That's us.." he whispered as he looked down. "You to." he glanced up at Darkwarrior. "This is you eating breakfast a very long time ago.. you.. I.. I kind of like days like thist." he said in a warm tone as he looked at his own picture in his hand. ".. kind of like being Drake Mallard now and then."

"What use is Drake Mallard?" Darkwarrior asked as he turned around and started to walk towards the window. "Why would any-one want to be him? You yourself even all ready lived a good number of years alone without Drake Mallard in the picture, because you couldn't stand the guy.. didn't wanted to be him, Drake the dweeb, don't you think I know, you wanted to be a hero. It's freedom, freedom to do what is needed, Drake Mallard is a burden at most."

"Really.." Darkwing asked looking at Darkwarriors back as he still held the photo. "Then I have a question for you.. why did you take your time to spend another day as Drake mallard?" he asked. "With Gosalyn? If he is that much of a burden.. why did you take that time? If you hadn't, you would have won now, you could have taken Gosalyn directly from our house and to your time-machine, I wouldn't have had the time to escape.. you would have won.. but you didn't.. you took that day despite the risk of me intervening.. why?"

Darkwarrior turned around to look at Darkwing again, squinting his red eyes.

"You miss her, don't you?" Darkwing asked. "Every single day.. and you miss being Drake Mallard.. maybe.. you even miss being Darkwing Duck instead of Darkwarrior Duck."

Darkwarrior stood completely still in the shadow as he looked sourly at Darkwing, his eyes squinting, when suddenly he stumbled and let out a groan of pain as he took himself to the chest.

"ARGH!" at ones Darkwing Duck jumped to Darkwarrior without much thought. "What happened?"

Darkwarrior hissed as sweat emerged on his forehead and he breathed for air. "No!" he whispered. "No I wont?"

"What's happening?" Darkwing asked as he tried to support Darkwarrior only for Darkwarrior to shovel him away.

"GO AWAY!" Darkwarrior hissed. "_You're doing this to me!" _he exclaimed as he looked at Darkwing.

And shocked Darkwing suddenly realised that Darkwarrior was starting to become paler than just pale.. almost see through.. as if he was fading away.

"Your mercy is finishing me off! HAPPY?" Darkwarrior yelled loudly.

"You're... you're dying?" Darkwing asked shocked.

"Idiot!" Darkwarrior hissed as grabbed Darkwings shoulders in a firm grip boring his fingers into Darkwing, his eyes meeting Darkwings as they burned in anger and maybe even.. fear.. terror.. "Dying is when your life ends, when you leave your legacy behind, for-ever affecting the world and your soul moves beyond to the next stage. _I _how-ever, will never have existed! all my work! All what I have done _nothing!" _he yelled throwing Darkwing away. "Soul go to heaven or hell? Hah no, I will never have existed at all. NO! I wont have it!" he exclaimed and seemed to gain some colour from the shout out. "I _will_ be here!"

"But isn't it worth the scarifies?" Darkwing asked. "Think! Think back! If you are me you know exactly how I fell this very moment! That my feelings are genuine! _I _would do it for the sake of Gosalyn! how come you wouldn't? If you think back you'll know that! And.. think back, you'll know why it's worth it!"

Suddenly Darkwarrior silenced. "Your right." he suddenly stated in a stunned tone.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be so easy." Darkwing blinked. "so you'll just say some last words and get moving with the vanishing part then?" he asked.

in return Darkwarrior just smiled evilly, and instead of turning more see through, he looked more solid than ever. "I _do _know what's going through your head this very moment." he almost laughed. "I _do _remember what I did when I was you now."

"Urh.." Darkwing hesitated.

And Darkwarriors smiled broadened. "I know where Gosalyn is now."

Darkwings eyes widened in fear.

"On her way to Duckburg I believe." Darkwarrior said in a pleasant voice. "Well I got news for you." he told Darkwing. "She wont make it to that money bin. CRIME BOTS!" he called out and within seconds the entire lair was filled with the dreaded bots. "Take this Darkwing to a place where he wont be more trouble.. together with the rest I think is good." Darkwarrior smiled. "And get to the Thunderquack and bring Gosalyn to me, they are on their way in a straight line to Duckburg.. now hurry."

"No!" Darkwing yelled. "Please no! you know how soul crushing this is going to be! Why would you do that to yourself?" Darkwing asked as he fought to the best of his ability against the crime bots.

"Oh shut him up." Darkwarrior simply shrugged turning away as sleeping gas was pumped directly into Darkwings face, causing him to wobble and then fall down only to be grabbed by crimebots whom flew away with the unconscious duck.


	8. Tightening up

Darkwing had a splitting head-ache and a ill feeling in his stomach as he slowly regained concious.. he really felt quite ill.. but more importantly.. he knew something was wrong.. something was the matter.

Darkwing forced his eyes open and was met with quite the sight.. right in front oh him.. his double.. the one who dressed in yellow, looking as pissed and angry as ever. Darkwing blinked. "This again?" he asked.

"Don't." Negaduck hissed. "Say a word."

But darkwings mind was all ready on other matters. "Gosalyn." He whispered so silently probably only Negaduck could hear it if he listened closely, and immediately Darkwing started looking around. "Ammonia!" he exclaimed as he saw the cleaning lady grumble together looking wide-eyed and out of it. "Splatter Phoenix! Bug master! What a collection of feline fiends."

"Shut it." Bugmaster hissed. "I'll get to you Darkwing!"

Darkwing eyed the freezer right next to Splatter phoenix. "Liquidator?" he asked.

And at last the bugmaster sighed and nodded. "Yeah." She muttered. "And I was planning to make a team up, would have been the perfect commercial scheme." She hissed.

"Erh.. right.. sort of looking forward to that." Darkwing mumbled and saw the last closed air tights box. "And who's in there?" he asked.

"That plant guy." Splatter phoenix mumbled.

"Bushy.." Darkwing mumbled. "All right I have a little girl to safe I am _not_ going to stick around!"

"And how so _Darkwing_ are you planning to do that?" Negaduck drawled. "Don't you think we all tried."

"Well I am just not about to give up!" Darkwing hissed at ones and then used all of his weight to jump up and move his chair to the left, in small jumps he kept moving.

Negaduck observed with a lifted eye-brow. "The door is locked dork-wing."

"Please, I am not stupid." Darkwing rolled his eyes and changed cause to jump backwards, towards.. Ammonias cage.

Also the bug master and Splatter phoenix now followed interested what was happening as Darkwing moved closer and closer to the cage, until at last, his back was pressed up against it. "Ammonia." He called in.

"Get away you dirty slime!" Ammonia shrieked backing away.

"I am not dirty." Darkwing responded in a re-assuring tone. "Ammonia look at my cape, have you ever seen a cleaner more wrinkle free straight cape?" he asked.

"Now that you say it.." Ammonia hesitated. "It does look like rather nice."

"And it is." Darkwing assured. "Always keep yourself clean, wash your hands before and after dinner."

"Yeas." Ammonia nodded.

"So see, it's safe enough to come close to me, Ammonia listen, in my pocket there's a knife, I want you to take it and cut open my ropes." Darkwing instructed.

"But.." Ammonia hesitated. "If I get over there I'll get all dirty.. I'll have to stick my hand through the bars.. and then I get dirty."

"You can do it." Darkwing cheered. "You want to get out of that cage right? If you help me, I get you out first thing! And then there is soap for you to clean with, how's that."

"Soap.." Ammonia asked. "I want soap.. but how can I trust you? How can I know you wont just leave me dirty in this dirty place?"

"Ammonia I promise you." Darkwing told gravely. "And I don't break promises ever, think about it, have I ever broken a promise you know of? I let you out the first thing you cut those ropes open."

"Please." Negaducks snorted. "You'll run and do your business leaving us for the police to pick up, isn't it what it's all about. Ammonia don't lisnt' to the dipwing, we can get out ourself and beat him to a pulp! In fact I'll be over there in a gif, a fellow villain, and then you'll help me!"

Ammonia silence looking at Negaduck whom now also began bumbing his chair.

"Ammonia I promised!" Darkwing urged. "As a hero, I hold my promises! He doesn't! and that's where Negaduck is wrong as well! The difference between me and him, me and Darkwarrior is that I got mercy and they don't, I found out before I was knocked out.. I am your better shot! I promise not to take you in or leave you in the cage, just cut open my ropes!"

Ammonia hesitated glancing at Negaduck coming closer and closer and then at Darkwing before she at least bit together and reached a shaking hand through the bars and down in Darkwings pocket where she pulled a knife.

"Don't do it Ammonia!" Negaduck hissed. "You can't trust that duck! Remember what he did to you!"

"He promised." Ammonia swallowed and then cut open Darkwings ropes.

Immedaitly Darkwing jumped up from the chair. "Thank you!" he exclaimed and without hesitation jumped towards the lock in Ammonias cage pulling a lock pick to shovel it into the lock and start on working. "Don't worry Ammonia it'll only be a moment." He murmured.

"Quick! Cut my ropes open to!" Negaduck demanded.

"Ammonia let him be." Darkwing responded quietly. "He's not worth the trouble, he's to ruthless, has no trouble just turning in the middle of a scheme if it fits him."

Negaduck sneered.

And then at last, the lock sprung open and Darkwing tore open the cage. "Ammonia." He looked inside.

"It's.. so dirty." Ammonia whispered.

"Come on." Darkwing offered her a hand. "Just three little steps, and you are out of the dirt." He assured.

Ammonia hesitated and then looked at Darkwings hand.

"Don't worry it's clean." Darkwing assured. "I wash my hands almost ten times a day."

And then at last she grapped it and let Darkwing pull her all the way out.

"Good job!" Darkwing beamed.

"Soap! Where's the soap?" Ammonia shrieked.

"To take a guess in the broom closest." Darkwing pointed to the corner of the room as he used the other hand to draw down in his pocket and click a button so it started bipping, and then he rushed towards the freezer and tore open the door, got on the other side and pushed it so it fell over, all the tiny ice-cubs falling out.

Splatter-phoenix blinked. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Creating mayhem and get some help! Maybe be able to delay Darkwarrior just long enough!" he exclaimed as he got behind Splatter phoenix and started to working on her knots.

"You are letting us loose?" Splatter phoenix asked stunned.

"What does it look like?" Darkwing asked rolling his eyes before his eyes fell on where the Bugmaster was tied, and who was working on her knots. Ammonia had started to untie the news-reporter villain, he couldn't help but smile lightly at her.

Ammonia shrugged. "I don't like that Darkwarrior, way to dirty, he can't have taken good care of his feathers."

And at last the two female villains was untied and darkwing was not late to be at the air tight box walking a circle around it. "Okay how do I open this bloody thing?" he muttered.

"tip it over." Ammonia informed. "Darkwarrior had the thing lowered over Bushroot so it really would be air tight, which also means there's no bottom."

"AHA!" Darkwing exclaimed and started pushing, though as the box was clearly made of some sort of led and he weren't Cosmo guy it proved to be rather difficult as he pushed and grunted. "Oh come on!" he hissed.

For suddenly a pair of hands to help beside him, Darkwing looked up and saw Ammonia helping with the pushing, he barely got the register that before there was another present on the other side of him, and Darkwing turned his head to see the dripping Liquidator.

"Well?" The Liquidator asked. "Get to it man!"

"All right on three!" Darkwing exclaimed. "One.. two.. THREE!" and the three pushed with all of their might, which thankfully quickly proved itself to be worth it as the metal box started to wobble and at last slam down to reveal one bushroot sitting right in the centre of where the box had been, his leafy arms wrapped around his green body and his eyes looking forward without seeing.

"Hey bushy!" The Liquidator moved forward to his team mate without hesitation. "Old buddie, wake up!" he lightly clapped the plant duck on the head. "Snap out of it."

"Let me handle this." Darkwing moved forward and then just grabbed Bushroots shoulders shaking him violently. "OI BUSHBRAIN WAKE UP!" he yelled straight into Bushroots faced. "TIME TO CREATE SOME HAVOC!"

Bushroot blinked vividly starring frightened at Darkwing. "Da-da-darkwing!" he stammed. "What are you doing what is going on?" He yelled looking around the room. "THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"HAHA!" Darkwing laughed triumphantly. "No it doesn't make any sense Doc, consider it a day in wonderland, but then it's over." He blinked.

"What _is _going on?" Splatter phoenix asked bewildered. "I don't understand a thing either!"

"Hold it!" Darkwing demanded standing absolutely still. "Five.. four.. three. Two.. BANG!" a big crash sounded as the wall bursted in and bricks flew every-where.

"Homing device in reverse." Darkwing laughed throwing what looking like a pen up and down. "Took you long enough Quackerjack, Megavolt." He greeted.

The two super villains was leaning against their hover craft, Megavolts hover craft to be precise, it was obvious from how it was filled with light bulbs and sparks flewing around.

"THOSE DAMN CRIME BOTS SLOWS US DOWN!" Megavolt yelled as he send a blast of electricity right behind him. "I HATE THEM! HATE THEM SO MUCH! This city needs some havoc!"

"Exactly my thought." Darkwing grinned. "All right people, get out there and do some havoc!" he gestured.

"But.. why?" The bugmaster asked.

"Every minute you can delay Darkwarrior is good enough for me, I need to find his time machine!" Darkwing exclaimed. "GO-GO-GO!" he gestured.

The liquidator shrugged. "Well, you heard the duck."

Bushroot blinked. "What about him?" he asked pointing at the still tied up Negaduck. "He's the best there is at havoc."

Darkwing sighed deeply. "You can release him when I am well away if you like." He told. "But I wont have him running after me, it's not worth it.. out of all of you, I would trust him the least.. he doesn't have just the tiniest bit of mercy in him." He looked at the villains standing around. "I all ready gave him his chance this adventure, I'll say just leave him be." and slowly they all nodded.

"WHAT!" Negaduck exclaimed. "YOU TREATURUS HMPF MME" Bushroot had quickly stuffed Negaducks own cape into his mouth.

"Wow Bushy." Quackerjack blinked from the hover.

"To think you had the guts." Liquidator blinked as well.

Bushroot smiled nervously. "Kind of all ways wanted to do that."

"He's going to be so mad at our next meeting." Megavolt sighed before randomly zapping another crime-bot. "But oh well, that time that sorrow, and at least bushy is the one to get the most of the fire it seems."

"So Megavolt! Quackerjack!" Darkwing turned around and ran for the hover craft to leap into it. "Ready to put a stopper to that warrior menace for good?"

"Oh boy am I?" Quackerjack asked as he stepped on it. "IT'S PLAYTIME!"

"Time to create some havoc!" Megavolt hissed gleefully zapping crime bots coming flying their day and Darkwing.

Darkwing loaded his gas gun as looked grimly at the city and the number of villains bursting out to join the fight. "Lets get dangerous!"

* * *

><p>Gosalyn sighed deeply as she looked out of the window of the thunderquack, seeing the landscapes down beneath him.<p>

"don't worry, it'll all be all right." Launchpad assured as he steered the plane. "DW will have fixed this mess in no time, and then come as soon as it's over."

Gosalyn didn't even bother to respond, she merely sighed deeply.

"And I'm sure you'll love mr McDee to!" Launchpad continued.

"Hardy hah, old grummy business man putting me to dust off his grummy old accountant papers." Gosalyn mumbled.

"You should think that, but actually he's the biggest adventurer and treasure hunter the world has ever known!" Launchpad told proudly. "If there's a treasure he'll find it, whether it's in a ancient hidden city, in the middle of the jungle, deep down the ocean or even the north pole, he'll find it, and he's been everywhere! Seen so much and is always looking for the next adventure, he strives on adventure! Like you and DW! you'll love him!" he repeated.

"Launchpad honestly." Gosalyn sighed leaning back. "All of that would have been way more exciting if I didn't know dad was under such pressure."

"Hey don't worry kiddo, as long as your safe, there's no reason to worry about the outcome!" Launchpad pointed out with a smile. "You are the key after all."

Gosalyn looked up at Launchpad and then couldn't help it as she smiled vaguely. "Yeah, sure." she nodded and returned her eyes to the window, only to jump back and shriek by the sight of an oversized crimebot.

"Holy macaroni!" Launchpad exclaimed in surprise and then turned around shaking off the crimebot.

"LAUNCHPAD BELOW!" Gosalyn pointed downwards where there was a dozen of bots at least flying towards them.

"HOLD ON!" Launchpad instructed. "This may going to be a rough ride!" he exclaimed and made a loop in the air avoiding three more crimebots.

"They are every-where!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"So I noticed!" Launchpad responded making another evasive manoeuvring cause three crime bots to crash together. "Just stay down Gosalyn!"

"How did they even find us?" Gosalyn asked desperately starring out of the window.. and it came into view, the Darkwarrior flying machine.. there was no window so Gosalyn could not peer inside, but she all ready knew who was in there manning the craft. "Launchpad.." she whispered silently.

"Kind of busy!" Launchpad told as he avoided a whole number of lasers aimed right at them.

"LAUNCHPAD LOOK OUT!" Gosalyn exclaimed as the Darkwarrior flying machine aimed a pipe straight at them, and before much could be done, a missile was fired ramming into the thunderquack motor sending the ship rumbling through the air.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY!" Launchpad shouted. "We're crashing!"

Gosalyn couldn't help it, she shrieked as they spiralled downwards closer and closer towards the ground, crimebots zooming after them, the lazers continuously aiming at then, at last Gosalyn instinctively covered her face with her arms, screaming in terror as they were to close to the ground, until at last the blast happened upon impact and Gosalyn was thrown out of the air plane by force, landing on the ground and rolling around a couple of times.. "Argh.." Gosalyn groaned as she laid flat on her stomach on the ground, she felt groggy and hurt all over, but still forced herself to look up to where she could see the smocking and very much crashed thunerquack. "Launchpad.." she called out in a rather pathetic voice, but she couldn't see the pilot any-where. "Da-ad." she then sniffed as a big shadowy present came towards her, Gosalyn moved her head a little to the left where she could see the big heavy boots coming towards her, and looking a bit more upwards.. there was the cape, the spiked shoulder pats.. the well known fedora.. "Dad..." she whispered again and then she just couldn't hold the concious any longer.. it all slipped away all became dark around her.. and she was gone.

Darkwarrior sighed deeply by the sight of the little frame laying all defenceless on the ground, brushed and unconscious. "So sorry." he whispered as he picked the little girl up, and carried her every so gently as if he was afraid of breaking her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise, and soon.. very soon it will all be sat right, I'll be me.. the world will have the champion it needs.. and we can be together.. it's the perfect world." he whispered to the girl as he stepped inside of his own air craft. "And honey, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, we'll be happy you'll see, so very happy." he promised as he laid her down on a seat and took his own seat, starting up his air craft, and in a straight line, headed straight back towards Saint Canard.


	9. Dark vs Dark

"What in the." Darkwarrior couldn't help but blink as he flew into the city. "What happened to my beautiful orderly saint canard!" Every-where, simply every-where there was mayhem, every-where that was havoc, people running around screaming, crashed crime-bot crashed and laying around on the streets, explosion and howling villain running around spreading the chaos in sheer delight. "Not in my town!" Darkwarrior hissed and took aim at one Bug master who gleefully demanded her minions of robotic bugs, his finger was hovering above the red button that would fire, but then his eyes landed on the unconscious Gosalyn. "No.." he whispered. "Stay focused, Darkwing will need to clean this up himself.. and he will." he reminded himself. "Just as I did.. preciesly as I did.." And he with sheer determination made a swing in the air.. going for his destination, determined not to waste his time a second time, the first time around was a huge mistake, that at least Darkwing had been completely right about.

That was when there was a rumble through his air craft, as if he had been hit.. surprised Darkwarrior got his view screen to look down and discovered two members of the fearsome five down there, Bushroot and the Liquidator who had just hit him with a splash of water.

"Well, Darkwing said every single minute we could buy him would count." Bushroot swallowed.

"A minute can make all the difference in the world, whether it's cooking, work out or bust a menace." Liquadator announced in his usual commercial voice. "Lets get back at that bastard!" he proclaimed sending another whirl of water towards Darkwarriors air craft.

"And all ready now I can feel how spectacular our team up is going to be." the bugmaster chuckled leaning up against the Liquidator. "The perfect crime-show, something for the villains to watch at least! you deliver the sponsor money and the great breaks, I deliver the reportage and the voice, then we place Darkwing in a big maze filled with dangers for every-one to watch, humiliate him in the same way he humiliated us."

"Love it!" The liquidator grinned.

"BUGS, CHARGE!" The bugmaster demanded of her robotic bots going for the hover craft.

"If you want I, can tip in with some mutant plant monsters." Bushroot offered kindly in a pleasant tone to the bug master.

"Oh that would be brilliant!" The bugmaster smiled. "Most kind."

"Think you can get rid of me that easily!" Darkwarrior hissed from his seat. "I think not! I'll teach them a lesson!" and he pressed the red button without hesitation sending a missile straight at the three super villains whom all jumped aside and barely managed to get out of range. Darkwarrior smiled evilly by the sight, only to discover moments later he had been distracted from the giant bean stalk which had sprouted up in his way and he now crashed straight into. "DARN!" Darkwarrior yelled loudly. "I'll teach you to mess around with me!" he hissed pressing buttons. "You'll be sorry you ever messed around with _Darkwarrior duck!" _he exclaimed as he pressed several buttons at ones, making his air craft shoot several lasers pulverising the bean stalk he had previously been captured in. "You are so dead." he whispered taking aim.. when a groan sounded.

Darkwarriors head snapped to the left, where Gosalyn had started moaning and groaning. "Wha.. what." she asked.

Darkwarrior hissed and ones again, the finger was removed as he turned the plane.

"Darkwarrior." Gosalyn whispered by the sight of him. "Da.."

"Sshh." Darkwarrior hushed. "In some minutes it'll all be over.. all be allright."

"No.. please listen to me." Gosalyn hesitated.

When a bumb sounded from outside and covered the view screen, a purple caped masked mallard had jumped right down on the air craft outside and looked sourly into the camera. "DARKWARRIOR!" Darkwing called from outside, so loudly it could clearly be heard through the walls.

"Dad." Gosalyn blinked by the sight and then looked at Darkwarrior. "Please."

"COME OUT AND FACE ME DARKWARRIOR!" Darkwing yelled. "I know you are in there! HAND OVER GOSALYN NOW!" he demanded clinging to the air craft. "I swear I'll make you crash!" he exclaimed and dug down toring open the helmet and started ripping in the running motor beneath, all while just trying to stay on the moving air craft, to make all of it worse the grey dark sky had opened up and the rain had started pouring, making the small air craft slippery and wet.

"Oh for the love of." Darkwarrior hissed beneath his breath and hit auto pilot to open the door and crawl out himself. "You really are as stubborn as they come aren't you?" he yelled annoyed standing in the rain quickly covering him.

"Well you of all people should know shouldn't you?" Darkwing hissed continued ripping without even looking up.

"LET GO!" Darkwarrior demanded as he jumped in front of Darkwing and kicked him away.

Darkwing how-ever just managed to grab the wind shield and swing back. "LET GO YOURSELF!" he yelled his foot landing in Darkwarriors stomach so Darkwarrior felt backwards.

"GIVE UP DARKWING YOU'LL ALL READY LOST!" Darkwarrior demanded as he charged with a fist.

Darkwing barely managed to dodge, but succeeded. "NO!" he shouted. "It's not over before _I _say it is! It's so still game!" he shouted aiming a kick at Darkwarrior.

Only for Darkwarrior to grab Darkwings leg and turn the attack around pushing Darkwing backwards so Darkwing fell down. Darkwarrior rolled his eyes. "Pathetic." he mumbled brushing the rain drops of himself only to be hit from behind by a kick and fall all the way ford.

"OH YEAH!" Darkwing shouted triumphantly from where he stood in fighting position. "Well who's pathetic now?" he asked the groaning Darkwarrior, only to turn around and crawl towards the door, he didn't need to reach for it as it was opened form inside. "Gosalyn!" Darkwing called out reaching a hand towards the red-haired girl.

"Dad." Gosalyn responded reaching out towards him grapping his hand before her eyes widened. "DAD LOOK OUT!" she shouted as a shadow came from behind Darkwing and then knocked him across the air craft, for Darkwing to barely safe himself grabbing the door. "DAD!" Gosalyn yelled helplessly as Darkwing was left to look upwards at the menace above him.

Darkwarrior bowed forward and grabbed Darkwings wrist to easily pull up the duck. "Have you any idea how inconvenient it would be for me if you decided to die before time?" he sneered.

"Let go of me!" Darkwing demanded as he wrestled and fought again Dark-warriors grab.

"Gladly." Darkwarrior shrugged.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Darkwing suddenly realised what Darkwarrior was about to do. "If I am going of _this _air craft! Then at least _you _are to!" he exclaimed grabbing both of Darkwarriors shoulders just as Darkwarrior was about to fling Darkwing effectictively making them both fall.

"DAAAD!" Gosalyn called from the air craft as the two ducks fell.

"I'll kill you for that!" Darkwarrior hissed grabbing Darkwings throat.

"Oh keep telling yourself that!" Darkwing responded kicking Darkwarrior in the guts making Darkwarrior loose his air and had to let go, allowing Darkwing to spread out his cape, and in a instance, he was lifted up as was the cape a parachute, and he himself gently flowing downwards, until at last he landed on the roof of one of the sky scrapers. Darkwing swallowed as his feet's at last was firmly on the ground again and he looked around. "Hey.. I know this roof top." he realised as he looked at the soaking building, even in the rain and dark he recognised it. "It's where he lead me the first time around.. it's where he held me and Negaduck.." Darkwing looked around. "Darkwarrior?" he asked to the dark, but there was no response.. none at all. "Darkwarrior duck?" he looked around and saw something covered by a big grey piece of cloth which was quickly becoming soaking wet.. carefully Darkwing moved closer and grabbed the cloth, to reveal.. what almost looked like a car, but older.. rusty.. used, as if it had taken a great beating, a long drive and then had been shoveled away in a dirty basement for thirty years.. yet Darkwing still recognised it. "S.H.U.H.S.'s time machine.." he barely whispered as the tingle went all the way up his spine, that's when the idea came to mind, he looked around.. desperately searching for a hammer.. something heavy.. anything..

So busy was he looking around that he did not see the looming shadow sneaking in on him from behind, and then smack him across the face so he flew through the air. "Don't even think about it." Darkwarrior sneered.

But it only took a nano second for Darkwing to zoom back in a full frontal assault, ramming his shoulder into Darkwarrior sending Darkwarrior flying into the air. "Oh yeah! says who?" Darkwing asked no longer caring for tools be when straight ahead for the time machine intending to rip it apart with his bare hands.

"SAYS ME!" Darkwarrior responded as he also so quickly came back on track and punched Darkwing in the guts.

"As if I care what you say!" Darkwing hissed sending a fist into Darkwarriors face and the next fist unto Darkwarriors stomach.

Though Darkwarrior ones again just grabbed it. "I know all of your moves." Darkwarrior hissed sending a fist into Darkwings guts and then his face. "I've even had some exstra to add!" he stated folding both his hands hitting Darkwarrior over the neck and then also using those hands from below and up in Darkwings chin. "More time to test, more time to gain experience! and more time learning that you should be ruthless!" he stated sending a knee into Darkwings guts.

Darkwing gaped for air as he landed on the ground. "Maybe so.." he said as he wiped his beak with his hand. "But you must admit.. you're rusty to say the least!" he shouted kicking Darkwarriors feet's away beneath Darkwarrior sending the duck down on his back. "When is the last time you've done some real crime busting? out in the air, having a real adventure? you know the reasons we wanted to do this in the first place?" Darkwing asked charged for Darkwarrior pinning his arms to the ground. "You've forgotten haven't you? the thrill of a chase, the marvel of an adventure.. living out the dream of being a hero.. to be alive at all?"

"Childish! all of it!" Darkwarrior exclaimed turning around so suddenly Darkwing was beneath him. "Time to grow up!" he shouted. "At last I might add!"

"If growing up means becoming you! then no thanks!" Darkwing shouted kicking Darkwarrior away and then charged for him, Darkwarrior grabbing both of his hands and the two engaging in wrestling as thunder started to clash together with the rain.

"Give up Darkwing, you can't win." Darkwarrior hissed.

"Never." Darkwing returned as they wrestled.

And Darkwarrior looked up. "Ah.. at last." he sighed. "Well this game has been very fun, but it's time to end it now Darkwing."

Darkwing couldn't help it, he glanced over to see what Darkwarrior was looking at.. and there was the air craft on auto pilot.. coming their way, Gosalyn hanging out of the door wide-eyed looking down. "_NO!_" Darkwing exclaimed and pushed Darkwarrior away to turn around and run for the spot where Gosalyn was about to come down.

"Idiot." Darkwarrior hissed. "Never turn your back on the enemy!" he almost laughed as he ran towards Darkwing, pulled his missile gun and took aim.. to hit Darkwing right in the back with the missile, sending Darkwing flying through the air, Gosalyn scream in horror, and Darkwing slunk together, looking beaten and crispy in the heavy rain.. not moving.

"DAD!" Gosalyn yelled horrified, ready to jump out of the air craft.

"Yeas dear." Darkwarrior responded grabbing Gosalyns wrist. "Come on now!"

"NO! WE GOTTA HELP DAD! HE MIGHT BE HURT!" Gosalyn tried to pull away with all of her might, reaching for the slunk together figure.

"He'll be all right, I am still here." Darkwarrior responded flatly. "He'll wake up.. be sad for some time, then realise he just wasn't tough enough to stop me, and he'll do what-ever it takes to become tough enough, become what I am."

"But I don't want that to happen!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Please no!"

"Go..Gos.." Darkwing groaned his eyes slowly opening, and himself pathetically reaching for her, barely able to move.

"See, he's fine!" DarkWarrior told pulling Gosalyn with him as they at last were with the time machine, him hitting the button that turned it on.

"Dad.." Gosalyn sniffed as she looked at Darkwing and then looked up at Darkwarrior. "Dad." she spoke directly to Darkwarrior.

"Yeas." Darkwarrior responded looking down at Gosalyn, who met his eyes with big green eyes, her hair wet and plastered to her face, the rain falling down heavy.

"Dad." Gosalyn spoke to Darkwarrior duck. "I don't want you to do this." she said. "You remember.. way back when we were at the hotel.. when you were Darkwing.. I said to you.. no matter what happens you'll always be my dad."

"I.. remember." Darkwarrior blinked. "And that's why you need to come with me, so we can be together."

"Dad.. if you do this." Gosalyn sniffed, it was impossible to say whether the drops on her face was tears or rain drops. "I wont ever forgive you.. I'm not sure I would even be able to look at you.. and most certainly.. I can't call you dad.. Dad's protects their children, no matter what.. you are taking my life away, what about me? Gosalyn?" she asked. "I don't like Darkwarrior duck at all.. I want Darkwing.. I want my own dad.. the dad I love.. you're not him any-more."

"But.. but Gosalyn." Darkwarrior stammered. "This is how it's supposed to happen! and it's the only way it's going to be all right?"

"HOW?" Gosalyn shouted. "I don't want it to be this way, I don't want you to be ruthless! I don't want ultimate justice, it's wrong! My dad would not be like this, my dad is nothing like it! He is way better than that! My dad is the biggest hero the world has ever seen, not a _bully!" _

"Gosalyn." Darkwarrior dropped down on his knees still holding his wrist. his eyes landing on the time machine ready to go.. and then at Darkwing, who looked at them with wide-open eyes, his arms still stretched out, his legs still moving in the attempt of getting himself closer to Gosalyn.. and their eyes suddenly meet.. even now, Darkwing was begging with his eyes alone. "Please Dad.." Gosalyn whispered. "If there is anything of my real dad left in there.. you knew all along that.. I hate Darkwarrior." she whispered. "Hate him."

Darkwarriors eyes returned to Gosalyn, which looked up at him with her own eyes.. big and green.

"I.." Darkwarrior looked at the old time machine.. then his eyes closed, shut together, they opened slowly looking at his younger self, fighting with all of his might... He could feel how Gosalyns big eyes were staring at him. And his grip in Gosalyn slackened.. he let go. "I can't do it."

Gosalyn didn't waste any-time, the moment the grip has slackened she zoomed towards the hurt Darkwing. "DAD!" she called out. "Dad are you all right?"

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing brightened up. "Now I am!" he exclaimed as Gosalyn embraced him in a warm hug, him returning without a moments hesitation.

All the while, Darkwarrior was just left standing there to watch the warm embrace.. removed from it, standing in front of the time machine.. the rain falling down his shoulders.. his hat.. Darkwarrior glanced over the city.. and slowly.. one by one.. the crime-bots faded away... disappeared into thin air, as had they never even been there in the first place, he was the only thing behind them having been there in the first place.. the time machine behind him.. fading as well..

And then he gasped for air grabbing his chest as he fell down on his knees, looking up in the sky as he held up his hands, and could witness how he could see the grey sky right through them.

"Dad I'm so glad you are okay!" Gosalyn gladly stated as she hugged Darkwing.

"Believe me so am I! but not half as glad as knowing you are fine!" Darkwing chuckled happily before he glanced up and saw Darkwarrior sitting on his knees, and then gasped for air as he fall all the way down on his back.

Darkwing silenced. "Gosalyn." he whispered. "help me up."

Gosalyn nodded and did as she was told, supported Darkwing under his arm, moving towards Darkwarrior until he made a stop gesture, "wait here." Darkwing instructed Gosalyn.. taking a trying step on his own, and down one more, until he slowly were able to make it to Darkwarriors side.

Darkwarrior groaned as he laid down on his back, it was as almost the rain drops fell straight through him instead of landing on him. "Darkwing.." he whispered by the site of his younger self.. "Take.."

"Do you even need to ask me about taking good care of her?" Darkwing asked slightly amused.

"No.." Darkwarrior whispered. "No.. I guess not.. please." he looked at Darkwing, his hand reaching for the black mask.. which he at last peeled off, to reveal normal blue eyes, looking back at Darkwing. "I beg of you.. not like I am much harm now.. please let me see her."

Darkwing hesitated slightly as he looked at Darkwarriors face.. but then nodded slowly as his head turned and his eyes met Gosalyns as he slowly nodded.

Immediately Gosalyn ran up beside them and fell down on her knees.

"Please.. let me see you." Darkwarrior pleaded.

Slowly Gosalyn moved closer until she was over Darkwarriors face, her hand reaching for Darkwarrios hand, and held it firmly. "Dad I'm sorry, I don't hate you at all, I promise.. You are not just a bully, never were." she told.

"So you forgive me?" Darkwarrior asked.

"I all ready did." Gosalyn assured. "I love you dad." she whispered.

"I love you to Gosalyn." Darkwarrior told looking at Gosalyns face, his hand reaching up and brushing her chin. "Love you so much.. Funny... all that stuff I remember now.. confuses my head with remembering things different ways all of a sudden.. your thirteen year old birthday party.. was a mayhem... how did you even convince me to make it heavy metal themed?" he asked. "And your sweet sixteen's.. no hearts for Gosalyn.. skater party.. it was a nightmare to clean up.."

Gosalyn chuckled lightly as she squeezed his hand.

"What is he talking about?" Darkwing asked a little concerned.

"I think he's talking about the life he would have if I hadn't gone away." Gosalyn whispered back.

"You made such a pretty brides-maid." Darkwarrior continued in his distant voice. "Suited you only to well that you were allowed to have black cobweb themed bridesmaid gown..." he whispered. "Such a pretty bridesmaid.. And a beautiful bride." Darkwarrior blinked away a tear, apparently he looked at Gosalyn without even seeing. "How did you grow up and become an adult so fast? I'm glad he is the one you ended up with, if there was some-one I would like to call son, it was always him that little spectacled squib... shame on you for dragging him with you on all those Quiverwing quack adventures.. and even upstaging your old man.. "

"Well." Gosalyn whispered. "I couldn't really ever upstage you." she told. "You are my hero.. always."

Ones again it seemed like Darkwarriors eyes became clear as he focused on Gosalyn. "I was never anything without you.. you are the real hero." he told.. and suddenly Gosalyns hand slipped through Darkwarriors, as if he was made of thin air.. he was barely visible.. barely a silhouette in the rain.. and then Darkwarrior was gone.. all of him. Not a single trace left, not the crime-bots nor the time machine, nor the air craft Darkwing and Darkwarrior had their battle at not long ago.

Gosalyn sniffed as she turned to Darkwing and embraced him tightly as she cried into his jacket.

Gently Darkwing stroke her red hair. "It's all right Gos, it's all right." he told in a soft smooth voice. "Finally we are okay."

"You think he is okay?" Gosalyn asked in her sobbing voice.

"Judging from his last words.." Darkwing hesitated. "I'll say it all turned out way better than expected."

Gosalyn nodded as she sobbed.

"Come on Gos." Darkwing sighed leading her away. "Lets go home."


	10. epiolouge

Drake Mallard sat in absolute and complete silence as he looked out in his lovely garden, he was wearing his own homely sweater and the weather was nice and sunny.. he had won.. and still he didn't fell the usual rush nor happiness about it.

He was just left to sit and stare.

"Dad." Gosalyn came walking in beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"yeah.." Drake responded. "I mean.. I don't even know why I should fell bothered at all.. it all turned out fine right.."

"Perhaps you need to take your mind off things.. you can go track down some other villains." Gosalyn suggested.

"Njaah." Drake sighed leaning back. "I promised to give them a weeks vacation so that is what I'll do.. Perhaps we should go some-where to.."

"Where?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't know, some beach island.. I just feel like I need to get out of town." Drake confessed.

"We could go to Duckburg, Launchpad seems like he has wanted to show us around for some time." Gosalyn suggested.

"How is he any-way?" Drake asked.

"Still sleeping on the couch, took quite a beating you know." Gosalyn told.

"Well at least he weren't badly hurt." Drake sighed deeply. "Duckburg.. bright.. cheerful.. harmless.. Launchpad has discount cards to half the hotels.. well why-ever not." he shrugged. "Why don't you walk in and see if Launchpad is awake, then tell him.. I don't care what we do, as long as we don't sit still here at the same spot."

Gosalyn smiled lightly. "Okay." she told. "Love you dad." she fleeting told as she spoon around and zoomed inside.

"Love you to." Drake chuckled amusing shaking his head, then he lifted an eyebrow as he saw a certain spectacled duckling sitting on the porch in the other garden reading his book. "Honker." he called over.

Honkers head snapped up. "Sir?" he asked.

"Can I have a word please?" Drake asked.

"Yeas sir." Honker nodded and walked towards the hedge before crawling through it before he at last stood beside Drake. "What is it?" he asked midly curiouse.

"In about twenty to thirty years time." Drake started in a pleasant tone before it turned more serious as he poked Honker in the chest with his finger. "You better just take good care of my daughter! in fact, you should start practising right now!"

Honker blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked stunned.

"Now I'm very happy that if it's going to be any-one it's going to be you. You're probably the only one I would ever just trust a little in that situation." Drake stated. "But you better take the responsibility seriously." he told sharply.

"Erh.." Honker blinked. "Yeas... sir.." he hesitated.

"that is all." Drake stated leaning back leaving a pretty stunned Honker.

At last Honker shrugged and turned around to get back.

"Oh and Honker." Drake called out making Honker stop on his way back. "don't worry to much, thankfully it's a loooong way into the future, right now I have a prober live to life out for how-ever long I have."

Honkers head turned around looking oddly at Drake. "Yeas sir." he told. "We all do.. isn't that how it work?"

Drake smiled amused. "Why yeas it is." he chuckled amused.

"DAD!" Gosalyn ran out to the porch grabbing Drakes legs. "Launchpad got so excited when I told him! we can go right now!"

"First pack a little up don't you think?" Drake asked. "I thought we were just going to take a couple of days!"

"I got so much to show you!" Launchpad told excited as he exited out to the porch. "The big museums for world adventures, the sports arena."

"I heard they had the worlds biggest hero store!" Gosalyn cheered.

"Phew, filled with Gizmo toys no doubt." Drake snorted. "No thanks!"

"But I heard they just made a new darkwing line.." Gosalyn told carefully.

"A new Darkwing line?" Drake asked, and it was obvious that he sounded very excited. "I mean.. who cares, I don't do it for the fame... can we go there first?" he asked.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Launchpad exclaimed gladly. "time to collect some brilliant memories!"

Drake chuckled laying an arm around Gosalyn. "Yep, indeed it is." he stated. "My life is perfect at current time, dang it, i'm going to enjoy it!"

Gosalyn chuckled as she smiled gladly. "Me to!"

"And me to." Launchpad told proudly.


End file.
